Edward and Bella
by Moonlight-Wolfe
Summary: A Twilight version of Romeo and Juliet. The events that will take place because of two forbidden lovers will bring forth hurt, heartbreak, fights, and the true meaning of love.
1. Chapter 1

**Edward and Bella**

Chapter 1

Everything Twilight belongs to the great Stephenie Meyer!

**Hey everyone! **

**This is my second fanfic, I decided to give it a try, as my first one didn't do so good. This idea is from ****lanna-misssunshine****, so I give her the credit, although I have decided to edit it a little. Yeah, please review, it motivates me to type more!**

* * *

I looked out the window at yet another rainy day. Well, this _is _what you get for living in Forks. Today was just not my day. My dad, Charlie, gave me another lecture on the _cold ones. _

I was so sick of listening to him babble on about them. He was always warning me about how they looked, talked, and even coughed, just to make sure my blood wasn't their dinner. I mean, how superstitious could you get?

That's the whole reason my mom divorced him. My mom, Renee, married him young because she thought he was both funny and serious at the same time. It was only after she was married that she found out how superstitious he was.

He would always tell her about the werewolves and the cold ones. Vampires, to be exact. My mom wouldn't believe him, but he just carried on. My mom lasted for a while, until I was born.

My dad's stories were scary, but my mom learned to ignore them, although she thought that they were too scary for me. She told my dad to stop, telling him that if he continues, I would be mentally scarred for life, but he just couldn't. "It's my life," he had told her.

"Yeah, well your life of telling scary stories is frightening my daughter…and me," she replied, and divorced him.

I stayed with my mom, her telling me I should never believe in ghosts, werewolves, or vampires. Once I reassured her I didn't, I would rotate between her and Charlie. I would go over to Forks, where my dad lived, during the summer, and come back to my mom when school started. But then my mom found another guy, Phil, and married him. They had wanted to move to Florida, and asked me if I wanted to come. I said no.

I saw that they were happy, and I didn't want interfere in any way. In the end, I had decided to move in with Charlie. Renee was against it, mostly because she thought I was going to get scared, but I convinced her I was too old for scary stories. She finally agreed.

And here I am now, in rainy Forks, where I have been stuck inside all day. School would start tomorrow at Forks High. I looked forward to tomorrow. Yeah right.

"And so, Bella. You should always run away from those that seem strange for any reason. It just might turn out that they're a cold one. Although running might be in vain, because they run faster than any human," Charlie was telling me. "Bella? Are you listening to at what I am saying? Bella! This is important! Your life may _just _be saved if you heed my warnings."

I snapped back to reality. "Huh? Oh, yeah dad. Totally. I will always be on the look-out for the cold ones." _As if, _I thought to myself.

Relieved, Charlie finished off the rest of the chicken I had cooked for him, and walked to the couch where a football game was on. I picked up the dishes and put them in the dishwasher.

Then I went up to the bathroom to take a shower and such, then crawled into my bed with a copy of Romeo and Juliet. I soon fell asleep, my book dropping on the floor.

I had no idea that it landed on the page when Romeo and Juliet had first met.

* * *

**A/N:**

**So, how did you like it? Please review and tell me. I don't mind if you hate it. I will write the second chapter if I please get at least 3 reviews...Please? Thanks so much!**

**Bella27137**


	2. Chapter 2

**Edward and Bella**

Chapter 2

Everything Twilight belongs to the great Stephenie Meyer!

**A/N:**

**Thanks ever so much to those who reviewed: ****Mary-Alice-Brandon-Cullen and lanna-missunshine, and ****greenxiris!**** They really motivate me to type! Some people like it, so I will keep on typing. Also, thanks to all the people who added me to their fav. Stories, etc.**

**Bella27137**

_I had no idea that it landed on the page when Romeo and Juliet had first met._

**

* * *

**

My alarm clock woke me up the next morning. I stumbled out of bed and into the bathroom. Once I finished all that business, I walked into an empty kitchen. Figures. Charlie had already left for work before I got up. The empty bowl and cup was evidence.

I dragged myself to the pantry where I got a bowl and some cereal. I then poured some milk and ate a boring breakfast.

After breakfast, I went out to my truck, which was given to me when I first came to Forks. My dad's friend's son didn't want it anymore, so they gave it to me. The father's name was Billy and his son's name was Jacob. Billy also talked about werewolves and vampires. I wonder if Billy is the cause of Charlie's superstitions. I guess I'll never know.

Jacob gave me a red truck, and it's pretty slow, but I don't mind; I don't like going fast. So I got in, put the key in the ignition, and backed out of the driveway slowly. I drove while listening to some music, but my mind was far away. I thought about how weird my dad was, talking about werewolves and vampires as if they were real. Hah!

Soon, after about five minutes, I parked close to the main building, and got out. I surveyed the other cars around me, not wanting my car to be the odd one out. Luckily, it wasn't. There were a bunch of other old cars that other students drove. I noticed a new car here and there, but I just assumed that their parents' were rich. A silver Volvo caught my eye. The reason so was that a lot of other students were crowded around it. Interesting.

As the bell rang, I headed to my first class, English. I had gotten an envelope including all my classes, a map, and other stuff I knew I wouldn't need. When I sat down, the first thing I noticed was a girl sitting next to me. She had black spiky hair and looked very pretty. I was about to sit next to her, but another boy stole it. "Hi," he greeted.

The girl didn't say anything back, although the boy gawked at her throughout the entire period. I sat next to a girl with brown hair, and learned that her name was Angela. I really liked her; she was really nice.

The rest of the morning passed in a blur. I went to three other classes before going to lunch. By then, I had met other people: Mike, Jessica, and Eric. They all seemed pretty nice, except Mike was a little bit too nice.

As I got my lunch, a figure in the corner of the cafeteria caught my eye. I turned to see who it was. There, sitting at a table in the very back, were five people. They all had trays of food in front of them, but they did not eat or touch it. I recognized the girl with the spiky black hair was there, too.

Sitting by her was a blond boy, my age, and a bronze haired boy, also my age. The bronze haired boy turned to look at me, and our eyes locked. His gaze was somewhat frightening, so I turned away. Then Jessica walked over to me, asking what was taking me so long.

"Bella! Come on!" she shouted.

"Oh. Yeah, hold on, I'll be right there."

"What are you staring at?"

I shook my head, "Nothing."

She didn't buy it. She looked in the corner and spotted them. "Oh, Bella. Were you staring at _them?_"

"Them who?" I asked, not kidding. I seriously wanted to know.

"The Cullens," she whispered.

"Cullens?" I repeated.

"Yeah, they are all kids of the doctor, Dr. Carlisle. He and his wife really adopted them, so, yeah. But don't even think about it; they don't date."

"Oh," I said, thinking over what she had just said. "That's very. . . interesting.

"Yup."

After a few more minutes of staring, the bronze haired boy turned back to look at me once more, but yet again, I looked away. "What's his name?" I asked.

"Edward," she sighed. It looks like she liked him. "And sitting by him is Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie. Now, enough staring, let's go eat!"

Once I reached the table, I pushed away my lunch tray; I wasn't hungry. Soon the bell rang, and I was looking forward to Biology. I had a small hope that Edward would be in at least one of my classes.

I walked to Biology with Mike tagging along. I sat down and waited for the other students to file in. After all of them arrived, I surveyed the class, hoping to see Edward. Nope. I slumped back in my chair and stated taking notes.

**

* * *

**Finally, I had come home. School was a bore, except for Edward. But there was no way that he would ever notice me. Sigh. The rest of the day passed by in a blur. 

I did homework, cooked for Charlie, took a shower, and went to bed. I was halfway into Romeo and Juliet when I felt tired. I closed the book, on the part when Romeo and Juliet started to fall in love, and fell into a dreamless sleep thinking of that mysterious Edward Cullen.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Thank you for reading! Please review and tell me how I did. I will write chapter 3 if I get…um…5 reviews..thats only 2 more! Please? Thanks! Again, thanks for reading!**

**Bella27137**


	3. Chapter 3

**Edward and Bella**

Chapter 3

Everything Twilight belongs to the great Stephenie Meyer!

**A/N:**

**Hey everyone! Thanks so much for everyone that reviewed! Sorry I took me a long time, I had a lot of homework..here is chapter 3! Hope you like it and thanks for reading! And yes, there is a reason I didn't have Edward in Biology with Bella..thanks for noticing!**

**Bella27137**

Last chapter:

_I closed the book, on the part when Romeo and Juliet started to fall in love, and fell into a dreamless sleep thinking of that mysterious Edward Cullen._

**

* * *

**

The rest of the week passed by in such a blur that I didn't even notice. I went to school, came back from school, did homework, ate, slept, and all the normal things like that. Saturday finally came, and since I finished all my homework, I sat around the house with nothing to do.

Charlie walked into the Kitchen to find me daydreaming off into space. "You know, Bella. You should really do something."

"Like what?" I mumbled.

Charlie thought for a while, then responded. "Um..you know, I need a new pair of hiking shoes and a new fishing rod, and I need to get down to the station. Maybe you could pick me up some?"

I thought about, and, with nothing else to do and look forward to, I nodded.

"But then again, you don't know where to get them. Maybe you should go with a friend," he added after a second thought.

"Such as?"

"Maybe the Jacob kid," he suggested.

I haven't seen Jacob in a long time. The only thing I know was that he was a year or two younger than me. I decided it couldn't hurt. "Sure, what the heck?"

He went to the phone and started dialing. Pretty soon, he was talking to Jacob or Billy.

I sat at the table and fiddled with my spoon until he hung up. "Bella," my dad spoke. "Um, well, Jacob's car is getting fixed right now, and he doesn't know where to get the stuff, so his friend, Sam Uley is coming along to help you. Can you pick them up?"

"Sure, dad. Right now?"

He nodded.

I went to go put on a sweater and grabbed my keys and the instructions Charlie just wrote up. I went inside my car and backed out of the driveway. I followed his instructions until I came up to a house in La Push.

Instead of getting out of my car, Sam and Jacob came up to me. "Hello," Jacob said, extending out a hand toward me.

I opened the car door and Sam and Jacob slid in. Sam was older, and he sure looked like it. that boy was tall! So, anyway, Sam gave me instructions on how to get to this one hiking store. I followed while we started talking about life. I learned that Sam was older than me by at least a couple of years. He was married to this girl named Emily Young and she was mauled by a bear.

Whenever I asked about it, Sam would try and change the subject. After about half an hour, we arrived at a big store that was packed with outside supplies. We went in, got a shopping cart, and Sam and Jacob were looking around at the neat stuff. I personally, didn't care much for all this hiking stuff, but it at least kept me busy.

Sam started throwing hiking boots into the cart, and Jacob was following along with him. Soon, the cart was halfway full and Sam told me to go and stand in line while he looked at more stuff. I pushed the slightly heavy cart straight, and things were going quite smoothly until I rammed right into something hard. And that something let out a groan.

I quickly walked to the side to see who I had just probably killed. In front of the shopping cart was none other than Edward Cullen. He was carrying a handful of boxes that were now on the floor.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry!" I yelled, and ran to help him pick up the scattered boxes. I picked them and handed them over.

"That's okay. It didn't hurt and it was an accident." He reassured me, and handed the boxes over to his sister, who I assumed just appeared out of no where. Her name was Alice, the one with the short and spiky black hair.

She gazed at me, and then at Edward. I opened my mouth to say something, but then Sam was at my side. Jacob, I assumed, was still looking at things. "Hey, Bella! What happen—" he took one glance at Edward and his voice dimmed to nothing.

"Cullens," he snarled. "What are _you _doing here?"

Edward's older and stronger brother, Emmett, I think, appeared out of no where also. "we can be here if we _want,_ dog," he retorted.

"Well, Blo—" he took one glance at me and changed his wording. "Well, Cullens, you better leave unless you want trouble."

"We're not the ones asking for trouble," Edward murmured.

Just then Jacob appeared and looked at me, then Sam, Edward, and back to me. "Hey, what's going on?"

"Nothing," replied Sam coldly, and stormed off. I took one last glance at Edward and raced after him, Jacob following me.

We paid for the stuff, and drove back to Jacob's house and then mine. I went inside and dropped off everything, and then sat back on the couch, wondering what Sam's attitude was all about and what he had against the Cullens. They seemed nice, shy sure, but nice. Especially that Edward Cullen.

* * *

_Please review! Thanks!_

_Bella27137_


	4. Chapter 4

**Edward and Bella**

Chapter 4

Everything Twilight belongs to the great Stephenie Meyer!

**Hey everyone! Thanks so very much again for the reviews, they really mean a lot to me! I'm soo sorry that I haven't updated in soo long, and I will try to, I have so much HW, and I LA, we just started a research proj. and I have other stories I need to balance out with this one, and I checked out Romeo and Juliet so I can have a good idea as to what is gonna happen. Please read!**

**Bella27137**

Last chapter:

_I went inside and dropped off everything, and then sat back on the couch, wondering what Sam's attitude was all about and what he had against the Cullens. They seemed nice, shy sure, but nice. Especially that Edward Cullen. _

* * *

School was so boring lately, and the only chance I had to see Edward was during lunch. I tried a couple of time to get to know him, but he just ignored me. Over a couple of weeks, I began to lose interest. If he didn't like me, that is just fine.

I hung out with some of my other friends for the next quarter. Nothing exciting happened, except the day Charlie came home with an invitation. "Bella! Come down here now, please!" he called out from the kitchen one day.

I came down from the stairs in jeans and a Tshirt. "Yes?"

"I just got an invite from a friend saying that there is this huge party at one of my friend's house. He said that I can bring someone else, and I was wondering if you wanted to come. The party is very formal, and I can buy you a dress, if you want."

I pretended to think about this, as I already knew my answer. I hated parties, I couldn't dance, and the music was too loud. But my dad said it was a formal party, but I didn't want anyone to recognize me. Before I could speak my answer, Charlie spoke up again.

"My friend, Dr. Evan Hopkins, likes old fashioned parties, so he is requesting that all his guests wear those masks to the party. He works as a doctor at the hospital."

I wasn't counting on _that. _I've seen on movies of how people went to the parties with masks on and no one could recognize them. Sure, why not?

"Yes," I replied.

Charlie looked elated. He had a huge grin on his face and he grabbed me in a hug. "Thanks, Bells. I promise this is going to be so much fun!"

**EPOV:**

"Edward!" shrieked Alice from upstairs. I swear, one day, she is going to yell so loud, that the chandelier above me was going to shatter. And Esme is _not _going to be happy about that.

I ran up to her room at vampire-speed, only to find her and her formal dresses scattered on the floor. I carefully side-stepped a purple one; Alice never wants any of her dresses stepped on. "Yes? Why did you call me? I was busy."

"I just found out from Carlisle that a doctor from the hospital invited some of his friends to his party! And he said that Carlisle could bring the whole family! Aren't you excited?"

I shook my head, and Alice stood up, facing me in the eyes.

"Well, why not?"

To tell you the truth, I never gave much for parties. The only party-goers were Alice and Rosalie. Figures.

"Parties aren't my thing," I explained.

Instead of getting mad, Alice started jumping up and down, clearly happy about something.

"Why are you so happy?"

Alice responded with a high voice. "Because you will have an awesome surprise if you go to the party!"

I read her mind to see what it was, only to be disappointed by hearing her recite French verbs, and then she moved onto converting Greek to Spanish. Clearly, she wasn't going to tell me. I bet the surprise was that someone was going to spill punch or something on my tux, that is, if I decide to wear a tux.

I sighed, wanting Alice to be happy. "Fine, I'll go."

"Yay! Thanks so much, Edward. Now, get out so I can decide what I'm going to wear. Oh, and I am going to go pick up your tux from the dry cleaners."

Oh, great. I bet Alice already had a vision of me saying yes, so she went ahead to get me a tux. Terrific. Alice dragged me out of her room, and before I could even blink, she was slamming her door in my face.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! And please review..chapter 5 comin up soon..I hope..**

**Bella27137 :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Edward and Bella**

Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! So very sorry, I have just been VERY busy with tons of HW and I haven't had any time whatsoever to type. And when I do, I don't know what to type, cause I need to read the real Romeo and Juliet, as I want it as close as possible. Thank you to the wonderful people that reviewed, I appreciate it so very much. I will try and update at least once every week. Thanks again and enjoy!**

* * *

_Alice dragged me out of her room, and before I could even blink, she was slamming her door in my face.

* * *

_

Well, today was the party. Hooray. Like Charlie promised, he bought me a beautiful black silk dress for the party. I liked it very much; I just didn't like the fact that he had spent money on me. He must really want me to go. I once heard from somewhere that he didn't like parties. Either he got over that, that person was fibbing, or this party was a really special party.

I had gotten a mask from online, and had bought it. It was white and had feathers on the side of it. Charlie had also gotten a mask, but in black. The party started at seven, and right now it was six thirty. I asked Charlie if any people I knew were invited, and he told me Jacob and Sam were.

Turns out, Dr. Hopkins lived in La Push and his young teenage son was partly friends with Jacob. His son, Michael, asked his dad if he could invite Jacob, and he said yes. Jacob could invite one other person, and since Billy didn't want to go, and asked Sam. He said yes.

Fifteen minutes later, we were ready to go. I walked down the stairs in my dress. I had put on minimum makeup and had my hair half up. Charlie was in a tux; the only thing he complained about.

We decided to take Charlie's police cruiser, as he thought my truck was too slow to make it to Dr. Hopkins' house. Charlie was already in the car, and I slid in the passenger side. We drove to a fancy hotel where Dr. Hopkins was having his party. Charlie told me that the reason so was that he thought his house was too small to have seventy people over.

_Seventy?_ Uh, I do _not_ want seventy people there, but hopefully, since I was wearing this mask, they won't recognize me. I do not dance, no matter what. So I figured I can find Jacob and Sam, and talk to them during the party. The last time I remember going to a party was in middle school. I don't really know.

We arrived at the hotel where Dr. Hopkins was hosting his party just on time. We got out, and Charlie and I walked to the door. The door was ajar and we walked in. "Bella?" a voice called. I turned to see who was calling me.

"Jacob?" I asked.

Jacob Black appeared out of the shadows with a tux on with Sam following close behind. He smiled a wide grin, reveling his teeth. "The one and only."

"I hate wearing a tux," complained Sam, picking at his tie.

"Then why did you agree to come?" teased Jacob.

"To make _you _happy," muttered Sam.

"Well, anyway, lets go in!" Jacob grabbed my hand and rushed me into the hotel where the party was.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, so sorry it is so short, but the next one I'll try and make longer. I didn't put EPOV in this chap for a reason. And there are a few things I changed that are different from the real Twilight.**

**Jacob is not a werewolf….yet. But Sam, Jared, Embry, and Paul are, they just aren't mentioned yet.**

**Edward was NOT in biology with Bella for a reason. Coming up soon!**

**Charlie hates the Cullens, but he doesn't know that they are vampires, yet. He has to see them first.**

**There is a treaty, but it has different things in it; the vampires and the werewolves can go on the same land, but cannot get into a fight.**

**Thanks so much for reading, and I'll try and update soon!**

**Bella27137 **


	6. Chapter 6

**Edward and Bella**

Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! I hurried up and wrote this because of the people that have reviewed! Thanks so much! They really motivate me to type! If anyone needs a beta, I am happy to help. I am pretty good with grammar, and have some time on my hands. Please PM me if you are interested.

* * *

**

"_Well, anyway, let's go in!" Jacob grabbed my hand and rushed me into the hotel where the party was.

* * *

_

**BPOV:**

The party was okay, according to my standards. It had food, drinks, and music. As soon as we arrived in the ballroom, Jacob let go of my hand and went to go party. Charlie went to go talk with some other cops, and Sam went to go get something to eat. I stood over by the wall, watching everyone else have fun.

Everyone was wearing a mask, as instructed to by Dr. Hopkins. I could only recognize Charlie, Sam, and Jacob because I had memorized their masks and outfits. Jacob came up to me once and asked if I wanted to dance. I said no.

Charlie also came up to me during the party. He asked me if I wanted to go home, as he knew I was just standing around and not doing much. Not wanting to ruin his fun, I assured him I was fine and let him continue doing whatever he was doing before.

Eventually, I had gotten thirsty and wandered over to where Sam and the drinks were. I grabbed some fruit punch and greeted him.

"Hi," I said after taking a sip. "You having fun?"

Sam shook his head, and then turned to face me. "What about you?"

I shrugged. "Nope."

"Then why did you agree you would come? Charlie told me you hated parties."

"I do, but. . . Charlie really wanted me to go, so I let him take me. What about you?"

He snorted. "Same reason as you. To make Jacob happy and to give Billy a break."

I nodded, understanding. Wanting to talk more, I tried to ask him something. "Are you and Jacob best friends?"

"I guess, if you look at it that way. But there's so much he doesn't know. . ."

That caught my attention. "Such as?" I prompted.

He shook his head quickly. "Never mind."

I got more punch and went back to Sam. He inhaled once and then sharply turned his head. He looked over my shoulder and his eyes widened. "I have to go," he muttered before taking off in the opposite direction.

_What's his problem? _I thought.

I grabbed my cup, wanting to return to the loneliness of my wall. I turned around sharply and crashed into something hard and cold; my punch spilled all over.

**EPOV:**

I came down the stairs with a tux on. I wasn't too happy about the fact Alice had gone ahead and gotten every man in the house a tux.

I still hadn't been able to figure out what Alice saw as my "surprise" at the party. I still thought I was someone spilling punch all over my tux. But why would Alice be _excited _about that?

Every man in this house had his mate standing next to him, with the exception to me. It was times like these where I could hear Esme thinking about how I will never find love.

I pushed that thought out of my mind and followed everyone out to the cars. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett went in Carlisle's car, while Alice, Jasper, and I went to my Volvo. We drove, and,—since we all drive fast—got there under ten minutes. Everyone filed out and we walked inside the ballroom where the party was held.

Everyone grabbed their mate and walked to the middle of the floor. I put my mask on and headed over to where the food and drinks were. I didn't eat, but that didn't mean I couldn't see what kind of food the guests had to eat.

When I got there, I scanned the room looking at how my family was doing. They were all dancing, with the exception of Carlisle and Esme, who were talking to some doctors.

I was holding my breath, which I didn't know why I was doing so. I inhaled once, and a familiar smell came to me. _Werewolf. _I knew that werewolf was Sam Uley. Last time I saw him was a month ago with Jacob Black and that Swan girl.

Ah, the Swan girl, Bella, was a mystery. I couldn't read her mind, and I had no idea why. After they had left, Emmett told me her blood was crying out for him. I thought he was exaggerating, but I seriously did not know; I was holding my breath during our little encounter. I had been doing that a lot lately.

I glimpsed Sam walking to the other side of the room out of the corner of my eye. He was speed walking, trying not to hurt anyone. That was pretty smart of him.

We both knew that we had to stay away from each other. The treaty said so.

We were allowed on each other's land, but we avoided it as much as possible. They lived in La Push, we lived in Forks. The treaty said we couldn't kill each other, the werewolves had to tell us when they had a new member in their pack, and we couldn't turn a human.

But that treaty only involved the pack down in La Push, and us, the Cullens. If someone that was not included in the treaty broke a rule, nothing would happen. But, if someone that _was _included in the treaty broke one of the rules, then war would break out, and no one wanted that to happen.

Many—if not all—humans don't believe in mythical creatures such as vampires and werewolves. We didn't have to keep that a secret, but no one wanted other people to know. It wasn't against the rule to keep it a secret. The less people that knew about it, the better and safer it would be.

Turning my mind back to the party, I knew I had to tell Carlisle. Sam had a werewolf in his pack that had quite a temper. I think his name was Paul. If Sam brought Paul here tonight, there would be trouble.

A few months back, Paul lost control and almost hurt Rosalie while she was hunting. Knowing Emmett, he tried to protect her. Words were said, and Paul got madder. Luckily, Jasper and Sam came along and stopped them before anything bad happened.

I was about to walk to where Carlisle was standing when something happened. The girl to my right who had brown hair made a sharp turn and crashed into me. I felt something spill onto my tux. Alice's vision . . . or so I thought.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I'll try and update at least once a week, maybe twice. I would love to be someone's beta, so if you need one, please let me know! Please review!**

**Bella27137**


	7. Chapter 7

**Edward and Bella**

Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! So sorry that I haven't updated soon, I had a lot of HW, including a research project. Almost every chapter that I update will have a BPOV and an EPOV in it. And I will try my best to update at least once a week. If I'm not busy, then I'll update twice. Again, I am available as a beta, and please PM me if you are interested. Thanks so much for reading!**

BPOV: _I turned around sharply and crashed into something hard and cold; my punch spilled all over._

EPOV:_ I felt something spill onto my tux. Alice's vision . . . or so I thought. _

**BPOV:**

I looked up to see what unfortunate person just got their nice clothes wet and stained by me. I slowly looked up.

His hair was bronze colored. I immediately thought of the mysterious Edward Cullen, as his hair was almost the same color. _Nonsense, _I told myself. _Millions of people can have that color of hair. _

His face was concealed with a velvet black mask, and his eyes were startled and topaz, staring intently into my own.

I reached up to my face to see if my mask was still on my face. It was. I didn't want _anyone _to know that it was me under that mask. I opened my mouth to apologize.

"I-I'm so sorry. Really, I am so clumsy and I hardly knew where I was going," I stammered.

He held up his hands. "Hey, no blood no foul."

My eyes moved to his chest where I had spilled my punch. It was a medium sized stain. The color was red, and reminded me of. . ._blood._

I had also noticed something else, too. Something very important. His chest wasn't moving; he wasn't breathing. Why wasn't he breathing?

He noticed me staring at where I had spilled the punch, and took and breath and smiled lightly. I sighed in relief. All of a sudden, he tensed up and froze. He looked long and hard at me. I dropped my gaze.

The look in his eyes scared me. One second he accepted my apology, and the next, he was gazing at me with loathing. I wanted to get out of there. I turned my head and spotted Jacob in the corner eating a sandwich.

"I'm sorry again," I mumbled. I took one last glance at him, who had his eyes closed now and was standing so still, like a statue. I turned and walked away.

* * *

**EPOV:**

As I crashed into the girl, something spilled onto my tux. I looked down just as the girl looked up. Our eyes met.

She was looking at me, and I tried to read her mind. It didn't work. That could only mean one thing. Either she was Isabella Swan, or I was losing my power. She had the same color hair, so I guessed it was her. She was the girl whom I had a run in with a couple weeks ago with Jacob and Sam.

I had to be careful; I had already ran into Sam twice now, and I wasn't counting on a third. As the leader of his pack, he was smart to avoid me and my family. And I was smart enough to avoid him, too. I didn't care about Jacob; he wasn't a werewolf. . .yet.

Something that Emmett had said the day we met at the store popped into my mind. He had told me and Alice that her blood was "singing" for him. Alice also agreed. Emmett had wanted to drink her blood right then and there and it took his entire self-control to watch himself. Luckily Sam and I were right there with him. He didn't want a war with the werewolves anymore than I did.

"I-I'm so sorry. Really, I am so clumsy and I hardly knew where I was going," Bella stammered out to me.

I held up my hands. "Hey, no blood no foul."

A wave of relief washed over Bella's face. Her eyes softened and she blushed. She looked down at my ruined tux; I had to thank her for that one day, if I was ever going to run into her again. Alice was going to be mad. I looked at her eyes, which were now confused.

I wondered what was wrong. I looked down at my tux. Oh, I had forgotten to breathe. I get so used to it after years of practice. I took a breath to reassure Bella that there was nothing wrong with me. Bad move.

The second I took a breath, I tensed up. Never in my many years of living had I ever smelled something so _delicious. _The smell of her blood was calling to me. I now knew what Emmett and Alice were talking about. I took another breath, and the smell engulfed me again.

I wanted to attack her right now, and it didn't matter to me that many humans were standing with us right now. No, all I wanted was her. Her blood. I moved a fraction of an inch toward her, but stopped.

I couldn't. There was the treaty to think about. But wait, the treaty said I couldn't _turn _a human, it never said I couldn't _kill _a human. But there was Carlisle to think about. And my family. The wonderful life he had created for all of us. I couldn't just throw it away by one kill.

I haven't drank human blood for so long now, as I have been living on animal blood. It was so tempting.

More than half of me wanted to kill her right then. It wouldn't be hard. If she tried to run, I could easily catch up with her. But a small portion of me wanted to scream at her to run away, to get away from the very monster that would end her life. I closed my eyes, fighting for my nature or my humanity.

Bella was quiet, and she exhaled. I caught the scent immediately. I couldn't stand it any longer. I was going to have to kill her. Carlisle would understand, right? No, I could not, would not, do that to an innocent. I thought of what her death would mean to her father, Chief Swan; Bella was his only child, and if I killed her, then that meant that I would also kill him. In fact, if I _was _going to kill her, then I would have to kill every human in this room, so our secret could be safe.

_Go! _I urged and begged of her in my mind. I wanted to shout it at her, anything to try and save her life.

"I'm sorry again," she finally said. I opened my eyes to see her walking away.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! And I will try and update soon! I can write it in health, and then type it at home! Yay! I will not be updating my other story for some time, as I want to work more on this on instead. Also, I am available as a beta if anyone needs one. Thanks again and please review!**

**Bella27137**


	8. Chapter 8

**Edward and Bella**

Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! So sorry, again (I know, you guys are sick of hearing me give excuses). I was just being lazy, and for me right now, it is spring break, so I SHOULD type. And again, if anyone needs a beta, I am here to help; please PM me. And I probably should stop blabbering and let you read chapter 8. Please enjoy! **

BPOV: _"I'm sorry again," I mumbled. I took one last glance at him, who had his eyes closed now and was standing so still, like a statue. I turned and walked away._

EPOV: _"I'm sorry again," she finally said. I opened my eyes to see her walking away. _

**BPOV:**

I sat near my open window thinking. The party ended two hours ago, and we all said bye to everyone. After my little encounter with the stranger, I jogged back to Jacob and Sam. I spied the boy from a distance. He didn't really do much, just stand at the food table and occasionally talk to some people.

Charlie drove us home, and then fell asleep on the couch. I woke him up and made him get into bed. Then I changed and brushed my teeth and took a shower. I climbed into bed with a book, but ended up not even opening it. I was distracted.

I was clumsy, and I knew that. And back in Phoenix I would often bump into other people and bring them down in the hall. I said I was really sorry, and would forget about them. But the incident that happened at the party was different.

It wasn't my worst accident, but this one was stuck in my mind. But why? After debating in my head, I think I came up with an answer. It was the person's reaction.

Sure, people were often mad at me for hurting them by accident. But the boy's reaction was _different. _He didn't seem angry, just startled and scared. The hard look that he gave me startled me also. He seemed so tense and that made me scared.

But for some reason, I didn't think that me spilling punch was the cause of it. I didn't know what led him to act like that, but I wanted to find out. The way he acted, it wasn't _normal. _

I knew that I would see him again, but that didn't bother me, because I had been in a mask, and my identity was unknown to him. We would probably see each other, but not know of our little accident at the party. 

But I wanted to know who he was. I wanted to know why he acted like that. So fierce, frozen, tense, and scared. Who had hosted the party? I searched my memory to remember who Charlie had told me invited him. Finally, I remembered. Dr. Evan Hopkins.

Would he know what every guest wore to his party? It seemed unlikely, but I wanted to give it a shot. I looked at the clock. It was ten o'clock. Would it be too late to call? I was betting that Dr. Hopkins was cleaning up. 

I got out of bed, and quietly went downstairs to the kitchen. I turned on the kitchen lights and went over the refrigerator. I scanned the front of the refrigerator. I found the invitation near the top. I was glad that Charlie hadn't thrown it away yet. I grabbed it and looked on the back for the RSVP number.

It was there. Dr. Hopkins' cell phone and work phone. I doubted that he would answer his work, so I decided to call his cell. I grabbed the phone from the counter and dialed.

It rang three times before someone picked up. 

A cheerful voice answered. "Hello?"

I swallowed and proceeded to answer. "Yes, is this Dr. Hopkins?"

"Yes it is. May I ask who you are?"

"Um, this is Bella Swan, Charlie's daughter."

"Why hello Bella! Charlie sure has told me a lot about you."

Great. My dad sure liked to talk about me. "If you don't mind, I would like to ask you a question about the party you held tonight."

"No, I don't mind. And may I ask, did you have a nice time?"

The truth was, I didn't have a good time. But I couldn't tell that to him. "Yes," I replied. 

"Good, now what did you want to ask me?"

This was the tricky part. "I met someone there, but I didn't get to find out who he was. And I was wondering of you could maybe help me with that."

I expected his answer to be no, but instead, he replied, "Yes, I think I might be able to help you. If it is a friend that I am close to, then I could probably help you there. Could you describe him to me?"

I racked my brain for every possible detail about him. "He was wearing a black and white tux, had a black velvet mask, his hair was bronze, and his eyes were topaz."

Dr. Hopkins was silent for a while. "Is that it?"

"Yes," I murmured weakly.

"Do you know if he has any family at the party?"

"No, I don't."

"How old is he?"

"He's about my age."

Another long silence. "Oh, I am so sorry, but I thought we were talking about an adult. No, I don't know who he was. I'm sorry."

I nodded, disappointed. "It's okay, Dr. Hopkins. Thanks for trying though."

"You're welcome. Good night."

"Good night," I said, and hung up.

I held the phone in my hands, thinking of who the stranger might be. Why was I so intent on finding out who he was? Because he wasn't like other guys, that's why.

Who else could know who he was? Charlie didn't even know of my little accident at the party, but I was pretty sure Sam saw almost the whole thing. Jacob was too busy partying to notice. Maybe I could try Sam. He should be awake by now.

I found our address book and turned to the U's. Sam was listed there. I dialed his number. It rang once and someone picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi, this is Bella. Is Sam available?"

"Yes, this is him. Hello Bella."

"Hi, Sam. I'm so sorry to be calling at this time, but I really wanted to ask you something."

He was silent on the other line, and I took that as my cue to ask.

"Do you know what happened at the party?"

"No, what?"

"I-I crashed into someone and spilled punch all over them."

"Oh yes, I saw that happen." His voice was tense now.

"And I was wondering, do you happen to know who the person I crashed into was?"

There was a slight pause, and then Sam answered. "Yes."

**EPOV:**

I sat in my room listening to my CDs. I was pacing around my room, thinking of Bella. Why couldn't I read her mind? She sure was a mystery.

And her blood, that was calling to me. I was glad that she finally walked away, back to Sam the werewolf. I wondered when Jacob would become a werewolf himself. Whenever that happened, someone from the pack had to inform us of their new member.

Carlisle was in his office, doing something. Esme was cleaning or something. Jasper and Emmett were watching TV, and Alice and Rosalie were in their rooms. I wanted to go get some information out of Alice.

I jogged to her room and knocked. "Come in!" came her soprano voice.

I opened the door to find her throwing clothes from her closet to the ground and bed. I went around it and sat on her bed, watching her. After a second, Alice stopped and looked at me. 

"Yes?"

"I wanted to ask you something."

She nodded. "Go ahead."

I stood up and looked at her. "You had a vision before the party around last week. What was that vision?"

She looked away, and shook her head. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Yes you do."

She sighed, and turned to look at me. "I saw her spilling punch over the tux I bought for you, and you meeting her."

I smirked. I was glad that tux was ruined now. "Is that it?"

She hesitated for a moment, and then nodded. I tried reading her mind, and I saw a replay of what happened at the party. But while reading her mind, Alice had another vision.

_Bella was on the phone with Sam, talking and nodding._

"_And I was wondering, do you happen to know who the person I crashed into was?"_

_Bella waited a moment, and then came Sam's reply. "Yes."_

_And the vision stopped, and Bella disappeared. _

I shook my head. I tried to make sense of what I had just heard. Bella was calling Sam to find out who someone was.

The person was me. She was trying to find out who she crashed into. I knew that it was her, but she didn't know that it was me she had crashed into. 

I looked over at Alice with questions in my mind. She shook her head. _Sam will tell her who she crashed into, but that's it. He will not tell her what we are._

That was all I cared about. I nodded and went back to my room. Once I shut the door, I sat on my couch and started thinking. Bella was going to know that it was I that she crashed into, but that wouldn't matter, would it? 

I was going to avoid her at school. We weren't in any of the same classes, so I wouldn't be tempted to attack her. The table where she sat for lunch was on the other side of the cafeteria, so I probably wouldn't smell her.

I was sure of two things. I would not take Bella Swan's life. I would take precautions and avoid her at all costs. I would control myself, no matter how delicious she smelled. And what Alice told me about her vision was only half of it. There was more to it, and that part she did not want me to know. But I was going to find out.

* * *

**This was probably the longest chapter ever. Please read and review! Next chapter coming up soon!**

**Bella27137**


	9. Chapter 9

**Edward and Bella**

Chapter 9

**Hello everyone! I am updating really fast, cause people want to read it. I wanna give a shout out to these people for being so supportive:**

**HeswamtoFrance****-thanks for all the wonderful reviews! And thank you very much for reading!**

**Bella1680****-you're a great friend! Thanks for reading!**

**MaddsLovesTwilight****-thank you soo much for all the reviews! They motivate me to type!**

**lanna-misssunshine****-thanks for giving me the idea in the first place! And for reading and reviewing!**

**And a special thanks to ****lanna-misssunshine**** for noticing that Alice could see the werewolves. Yes, she can, but there is a twist, which you will find out in future chapters. Thanks! **

BPOV: _There was a slight pause, and then Sam answered. "Yes."_

EPOV: _There was more to it, and that part she did not want me to know. But I was going to find out. _

**BPOV:**

As soon as Sam said those words, I stopped breathing. Even though I was the one that called him, I never suspected _him _to know who the stranger was. I was quite surprised.

"Hello? Bella? Are you still there?"

I snapped out of my surprise to the sound of Sam's voice. "Huh? Yes, I'm still here."

"So you wanted to know who you crashed into at the party?"

I sighed. "Yes, please." I was caught off guard by Sam's tone. It was so cold and tense.

There was another slight pause before he answered. "It was a Cullen that you crashed into. Do you know them? I think they go to your school."

I was numb. No, not Edward Cullen. But I don't think it was any of his brothers. Emmett—I think—was too big, and his other brother, Jasper, had blonde hair.

"Y-Yes."

"It was the youngest Cullen, Edward." Sam spoke the name with so much distaste that I was clearly shocked.

"E-Edward?"

"Yes."

"Okay, thank you very much Sam."

"Your welcome."

I was about to push the button that would end our conversation, but Sam spoke up again.

"And Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Could you do me a favor and stay away from them?"

"Um, why?"

"Trust me, it would be . . . bad, if you got too close."

"Please tell me the reason."

I heard Sam sigh, and then there was a longer pause. "They are . . .v—dangerous. Please, Bella, that is all I can say."

"Okay, thanks again."

The line went dead.

I put the phone back and went up to bed. Sam was about to tell me why I should stay away from the Cullens, but he decided against it at the last minute.

Well, if he wasn't going to tell me, then I guess I wasn't going to obey his command. I _will _find out the reason. And tomorrow was Monday, so I was going to see Edward.

**EPOV:**

It was eleven o'clock. This was the bad part of being a vampire; you never got to sleep. Sometimes, I just wanted to escape from this world and all my worries. But I couldn't. I couldn't for about ninety years, and I can't for forever.

_Edward! _Came Alice's worried voice from her room.

It jolted me to a standing position, and I ran to her room. "What? What's wrong?"

"You are going to stay away from Bella Swan, right?"

"_What?_"

"Answer me," my sister said through gritted teeth.

"Yes. I am going to avoid her at all costs. I might've killed people before, but I am not going to kill her, an innocent."

Alice relaxed and shooed me out the door. I looked at her with fierce eyes. 

"What was that all about?"

Alice smiled a small smile. "Oh nothing."

I took a step closer. "Define _nothing_."

Instead of speaking to me in person, she explained in her mind. 

_In a few minutes, you will receive a phone-call. Just tell the person who is calling that you will not harm Bella Swan, and that's it. Don't worry, its not that bad. He will think the opposite, and you _might _want to tell him how Bella's blood attracts you, but then reassure him that you are taking precautions to avoiding her._

"Who is it?"

Alice opened her mouth, but then the shrill noise of the phone startled me. I ran down to the kitchen for the phone, thinking it was the phone call that Alice saw in her vision.

"Hello?"

"Cullen?"

I recognized the voice immediately. "Sam," I acknowledged. 

"Cullen, you know Bella Swan right?"

"Yes. What about her?"

"Stay away from her."

"Why?" I growled. I was already trying to stay away from her starting tomorrow at school.

"Because you are dangerous."

_That _made me mad. "Yes, and so are you."

He knew that I meant what had happened to Emily, and he paused for a few seconds.

"_Please _then, stay away from her."

"I won't hurt her." 

"Just _be _careful."

I will, I wanted to say to him. I was just about to hang up, but then an idea came to me.

"How's Jacob?"

"What do you mean?" Sam snarled.

"Is he close to joining?"

"That's none of your business."

"You have to tell me if he's close; it's in the treaty."

"No, I have to tell you when he _is _a werewolf. Not before."

"If you tell me how close he is, then I will tell you something concerning Bella."

I heard Sam sigh, and then his reply. "Okay. But you first."

I couldn't argue, so I began telling him how Bella's blood sang to me. How badly I had wanted to kill her at the party. After I was done, Sam cursed.

"Now you have to be even more careful! I swear, Cullen, you hurt her, and I'll hurt you back."

"What does she mean to you anyway?"

"She's Charlie's daughter. And the pack, Billy, and including Charlie will know who killed her. So I'm warning you—"

"Relax," I said through gritted teeth, "I am _not_ going to hurt her. Now, answer my question."

There was a long pause, but I waited. Finally he answered. "About two weeks."

"Two weeks?"

"Two weeks," Sam growled. "And pass my warning to the rest of you family too."

I was about to respond, but then the phone went dead.

I put it back, but continued standing in the kitchen. 

I remembered how sweet she smelled. How easy it would be to kill her. But even though it was my nature to kill her, I would not. I would do everything possible to spare her. Whatever happens, Bella Swan will _not_ die by my hands.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review! The next chapter is coming up soon!**

**Bella27137**


	10. Chapter 10

**Edward and Bella**

Chapter 10

**Hi everyone! Thank you so much for the wonderful and encouraging reviews! As a reward, here is the next chapter! **

BPOV: _And tomorrow was Monday, so I was going to see Edward._

EPOV: _Whatever happens, Bella Swan will _not_ die by my hands. _

**BPOV:**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. I groaned, but after a few seconds, I got up. I quickly changed into jeans and a pink top. I walked down the stairs, still groggy. I hadn't slept well last night.

I was thinking about what Sam said about Edward and maybe the Cullens being dangerous. But why? His whole family didn't _seem _dangerous. Mysterious, sure, but defiantly not dangerous. But the question that was stuck in my head was why did Sam _think_ that they were dangerous?

I grabbed a bowl, some milk, and some cereal. I poured the cereal into the bowl and started chewing slowly. Why was it all of a sudden that I was so preoccupied with Edward Cullen?

I finished within five minutes, and grabbed my backpack and keys. I went outside and got in my truck. I backed out of the driveway and started driving toward school.

Within ten minutes, I was parking my truck into the parking lot. Out of the corner of my eye, I spied something silver. I turned my head, and saw none other than Edward Cullen standing by his car, a silver Volvo. I blinked once, and then averted my gaze.

I had to avoid him. Even though I was almost sure that he didn't know that I had spilled punch on him, I still wanted to avoid him at all costs. He wasn't in any of my classes, although his sister, Alice, was in my first period class.

I was so distracted by my thoughts that I didn't hear the bell ring until I saw some people walking to class. I grabbed all my things and ran to English.

I arrived in class while my teacher was doing attendance. He gave me a hard look and I quickly sat down in class.

He glanced at the room, and then closed the attendance book and looked at the class.

"Okay class, we are starting on a new project, and I have paired you up with another person that will help you with the project. They are on the wall over there," he said and pointed to the wall closest to me. "Please check for your partner _after _class."

He continued talking about what we were supposed to do in our project. We were supposed to read a book, discuss it, and then write a ten-page paper about it. We had about a month and a half to do it. The thing was, we weren't going to anything about it in class, so we had to meet at each other's houses to do it.

I ignored his lecture, and wondered who was going to be my partner. I figured I would be happy with whoever I was with. But wait. I glanced at the girl sitting so close to me. Alice Cullen, sister to Edward Cullen. I liked Alice, but she was too close to Edward. I prayed that she wasn't my partner.

Class ended too soon. Everyone got up and crowed around the sheet. I waited until everyone was gone before going up. By then, everyone had left. I looked up my name, and then the name next to it. I froze. Alice Cullen.

**EPOV:**

School so far was easy. I had avoided Bella easily enough. It was lunch, and I was sitting alone at our table, waiting for everyone to come. Our eyes met in the parking lot this morning. I tried again to read her mind, but failed. I wondered what she was thinking about.

She was so _mysterious._ She was the first person—human or vampire—whose mind I could not read.

The rest of school passed by in a blur. My teacher let us out early, and I got my lunch and sat alone. Soon, Alice arrived. She had some news for me.

"Edward," she sang, "Guess what? We have a new project in English and we have to have partners. You'll never guess who my partner is."

Why was she asking me to guess who it was? I wasn't in her English class. "Um, I don't know."

Alice frowned. "Bella," she whispered.

I frowned too. I didn't want Alice getting too close either. Either one of us could easily kill her. Suddenly, I realized something. Why was I so intent on keeping her alive? She was just another human whose blood was incredibly sweet. Sweeter than it should be.

A minute later, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie joined us. Alice told them the same thing that she told me. They frowned after she was done.

"We want to try and avoid her at all costs," Jasper mused.

"Yes," Emmett agreed. "I remember that project from last year. We had to go over to each other's house to finish it."

With those words, everyone's frown deepened.

"Maybe you can only go over to _her _house, so we can avoid her coming over here."

Alice thought for a while, and then nodded. "Yes, thank you Edward. I think that will work."

Once this project was done, we would not have anything more to do with her. I still did not know why I was so persistent on keeping her alive. After all, she was just one human. If I could just talk to her, lead her away from her friends and witnesses, and kill her and get rid of the evidence, than everything would be fine, wouldn't it? And then i wouldn't have to worry about anything.

I could go to school not fighting against myself to kill her; no one would suspect us, the Cullens, of being related to her death. Everything would be fine. Sam's warning popped into my head. _I swear, Cullen, you hurt her, and I'll hurt you back. _

No, I couldn't do it. I had to be more careful. I had to keep on trying to keep her alive. If I killed her, the werewolves would have my head, and that would cause destruction to no end.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review! And I'll work quickly on the next chapter! Thanks again!**

**Bella27137**


	11. Chapter 11

**Edward and Bella**

Chapter 11

**Hi everyone! So sorry I haven't updated, I was on a field trip and I just totally lost track of time! And also my computer/internet crashed, so I had some difficutly. Well, here is chapter 11! Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

BPOV: _I looked up my name, and then the name next to it. I froze. Alice Cullen._

EPOV: _If I killed her, the werewolves would have my head, and that would cause destruction to no end._

* * *

**BPOV:**

Alice Cullen, sister to Edward Cullen, was my partner. Of all the people in my entire class, she had to be my partner.

No, I didn't hate her; I was just scared that she was going to hate _me. _I was almost sure that Edward didn't know that it was me that bumped into him, but if he did, then he probably would've told Alice. At the party, he seemed really mad at me for spilling my punch onto his shirt.

But what I didn't get was why did he all of a sudden get mad at me? He was nice about it five minutes before, but a few minutes later, he was so scary and tense. He sure seemed mad.

At first I thought that I would not do this project, but when my teacher told us that it was the biggest project of the year, that idea was immediately pushed out of my head. I couldn't fail this project.

The book we had to read was either Animal Farm or Romeo and Juliet. Alice and I finally agreed on Romeo and Juliet. I was already reading it at home, so I thought that would be a great plus. I've actually read both books, but had wanted to do something more familiar.

I guessed that everyone else had already agreed to meet at each other's houses after school and on the weekends, but Alice and I haven't even _talked _to each other about the meetings. We were getting really behind. But I knew we had to get to it soon.

So before class started, I walked toward Alice's desk; I stopped in front of her—she looked up.

"A-Alice. I think we need to meet together for our project soon or else we're going to get behind."

Alice stared at me for a while, then spoke, her voice high and soprano. "Oh yes, I agree. Do you want to meet at your house this weekend?"

I shook my head. "I can't. My dad and I are going down to La Push for a party." I was spending a lot of time with Jacob and Sam lately. They've been really nice, and Jacob was so big! He was taller than me now, and every time I see him, he seemed to get bigger.

"Well what about today after school?"

I shook my head again. "I can't. Some people are coming over to our house to take a look at it for something and they say that my dad and I have to stay out. And by the time they're gone, I think it'll be too late. Can I come over to your house today?"

I thought for a second I saw a flash of panic in Alice's eyes, but when I blinked, it was gone.

I gazed at Alice closely, who was now looking out into space. She was frozen and tense. I looked at her eyes, and found them to be glazed over.

"Alice?"

At the sound of my voice, Alice awoke from her "trance".

"Oh I'm sorry, Bella. I'm just tired, that's all. Yes, you can come over after school today. It'll be fine."

I nodded, then added, "Okay, Alice. See you then!"

Alice smiled, and then focused her eyes on the board in front of her.

I went over to my desk and sat waiting for school to be over today after school, I would go over to the mysterious Cullen's house. I was excited, curious, and for some reason, completely terrified.

**EPOV:**

"Alice you _what?_" I yelled at my sister in class in Calculus. It was the second class I had with her. Several people turned their head to look at me; I usually was pretty quiet.

"Edward calm down! I had a vision and it'll be fine," Alice reassured me.

"What about everyone else?"

Alice nodded once, and then responded. "Jasper and Rosalie will be out hunting while she's over, Carlisle will be off from work, and Esme and Emmett are staying home with us. Does that sound okay?"

I digested all that. Jasper, the newest one to try our diet, was going to be gone. He was probably the most dangerous one to pose a treat to Bella, besides me.

It was dangerous having her at our house, that much couldn't be denied. She was coming over to a house where _vampires _lived. It was even more dangerous because her blood was extremely sweet around five vampires. I wasn't worried about Alice, Emmett, Esme, or Carlisle. _Especially _Carlisle. I was worried about myself.

It was a bad idea. But if Alice said it was going to be okay. . .

The sound of the bell startled me. Everyone else got up and filed out through the door, leaving just me, and Alice. She had news—I could see it in her eyes.

"Alice? What's wrong?"

"Everything's going to be okay after school with Bella. But. . ."

"What?"

"You're going to receive another phone call. . . from Sam."

I relaxed a little. But only a little.

"About what?" I asked warily. I was trying my hardest to keep Bella safe and alive. I hope he wasn't going to give me another warning.

I expected to hear Alice tell me it was no big deal, but when I looked into her eyes, they were filled with panic.

"Alice?" I was starting to get worried.

"I don't know," she gasped, "I can't see anything."

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please review, and I'll try to have the next chapter up soon!**

**Bella27137**


	12. Chapter 12

Edward and Bella

**Edward and Bella**

Chapter 12

**Hey everyone! So so so sorry I haven't updated in a long time; I've been soo busy with HW and stuff…but this week, hopefully, I will be updating like CRAZY! Cause…no HW!! Thanks to all my reviewers, who make me VERY motivated! This chapter will not have Edward's point of view…sorry. BUT!! Bella's point of view will be REALLY long! So I hope it makes up for it!**

* * *

BPOV: _After school, I would go over to the mysterious Cullen's house. I was excited, curious, and for some reason, completely terrified._

EPOV: _"I don't know," she gasped, "I can't see anything."_

* * *

**BPOV:**

I stood in front of the Cullen's house, clearly awed. Their house was so big! It was a magnificent white mansion, with so many windows.

Even with the directions Alice gave me, I still got lost. It was so hard trying to find a house—even as big as this—near the woods where there were so many twists and turns.

So when I finally found the house, I parked my truck near the exit and jogged up there. I stepped up to the door, and just froze, staring at the beauty of the house.

Eventually, a young woman—who I assumed was Edward and Alice's mother—opened up the door and welcomed me in.

"Hi there!" she greeted. "I assume you are Bella, am I correct?"

I nodded, stunned by her beauty. It seemed that every member in the Cullen family had untamed beauty.

"Well hi there, Bella. I am Edward and Alice's mother, Esme." She held out her hand for me to shake.

I shook her hand and said, "Hi there, Mrs. Cullen. Thank you so much for having me here today."

"Please, call me Esme—"

"And please call me Carlisle," came a smooth voice behind Esme.

I turned to the direction of the voice, only to be stunned once more by the Cullen's beauty. Dr. Cullen, I assumed, was so handsome in person. He was blonde with a perfect build. He didn't look like a doctor in the dreary city of Forks; he looked like a movie star who would've belonged in Hollywood.

He held out his hand, and I slowly shook it. "H-Hi," I stammered.

He smiled, and led me into the middle of the family room. I almost fainted. The house was even more magnificent inside.

The stairs was the second thing that caught my attention. The beautiful polished handrails gleamed brilliantly. The first thing I noticed was the piano in the middle. It was one of those black fancy ones, the ones that were worth more than a car.

I was so busy staring and admiring the Cullen's house that I didn't notice Alice come up behind me. She cleared her throat, and I jumped.

"Oh, sorry Bella. I didn't mean to startle you," she apologized.

I flushed. "I'm sorry. I was just staring at your house; it's so beautiful."

Esme beamed. "Thank you Bella."

"So Bella, ready to start on our project?"

I nodded. "Where will we work?"

Alice held up one small hand, pointing toward their huge dining table. She went, and I followed.

I put my backpack in a chair and I sat down. Alice pulled her backpack from under the table and put every content on the table.

"Bella, Carlisle will be in his office, and I'll be in the kitchen if you need us. Okay?" Esme called out.

I nodded and turned back to our work in front of us. Esme and Carlisle left quietly. Alice and I had both finished reading our book, but that was only the beginning. We still had so much other things to do. We started.

After about maybe three hours, I put my pencil down. In that time, Alice and I had managed to finish half of Shakespeare's biography, wrote the theme, a profile of all the characters, and a three page summary of the book. We still had to do the setting, some research as to why Shakespeare wrote it, see the play and movie, write a paper on that, and do a board on the book and the movie and play, saying how it relates and such.

I wasn't due back at my house for maybe another two hours, so I thought that maybe I could kill time here. While doing the project, I found out that Alice was really nice, and that maybe she and I could become friends.

"Hey, Bella. Now that we are done for today, would you like a tour of our house?"

I glanced up, eager and excited. "Yes, please."

Alice's eyes suddenly had a hint of fear in them. "But we can't go into the rooms, is that alright?" she added after an afterthought.

"Yes, that's fine. I understand."

We both cleaned up, and Alice led me upstairs. There were maybe a dozen doors in the hall way.

Alice looked up. "Um, hold on here Bella. Esme just called me. Be right back. Feel free to look around!"

And in one swift motion, Alice glided down the stairs, leaving me alone in her big hallway. Funny, I didn't hear Esme's voice call her down . . .

Alice was gone for some time, and I found out I had to go to the bathroom. I felt if I went downstairs to ask, I would be intruding on Esme and Alice's conversation. I wandered around the hallway, wondering which room had the bathroom in it. I spotted a door at the end of the hallway, and decided to go open it a little to see if there was a bathroom in it.

I walked there and opened it just a bit. I caught a glance of a leather couch, a big stereo system, and thousands of CDs. No bathroom. I closed the door and turned around. I crashed into something hard and cold.

I looked up, praying that it was Alice. No; it was none other than Edward Cullen himself.

His face was stone cold, and he was so rigid and frozen just like the night of the party.

"Yes? Can I help you with something? Or are you just snooping around my house?"

I flushed a deep crimson. "No," I muttered weakly. "I'm sorry. I was just looking for the bathroom."

"Third door on your right," he said in a retrained voice.

I nodded, and then practically ran away from him. I came to the bathroom and ran in and nearly slammed the door. I leaned up against it and inhaled deeply.

Why was he so angry? Was he always like this? What could make him _hate_ me so much?

I took a few more breaths, and opened up the door to where Alice stood waiting.

"What's wrong Bella? You look like you've seen a ghost."

So those few deep breaths didn't help at all. I faked a smile. "Oh nothing."

She eyed me suspiciously. "Bella, seriously, what's wrong?"

I told her. All the way from the party up until what happened a couple of minutes ago.

She listened with interest. "Wow," she muttered.

"So I'm guessing that Edward told you about the whole punch thing. And now you know that was me."

Alice fought a smile. "Actually," she spoke, "Edward knew for a long time that it was you."

I opened my mouth to say something, but Alice interrupted me.

"But that's not the reason he acted like that."

"Then what was it?" I challenged.

She paused, and then said, "Here, I'll go and talk to him."

I started panicking. "No!" I begged her. I clung to her arm. It was the first time I've ever touched her. Her skin was so cold and hard.

Alice carefully pried my hands off. "Don't worry," she soothed. "It'll be alright."

And then she disappeared. I leaned against the wall, closing my eyes and thinking. It seemed forever for Alice to come back.

When she finally did, I was glad.

"So?" I questioned. "What did he say?"

"He didn't say anything really."

"Oh," I muttered, partly glad and partly disappointed.

Alice noticed my depressed look, and grabbed my hands. "Come on down! I heard from Esme that she bought this really good soda! Let's go get some!"

She practically pulled me down the stairs and into the kitchen. Esme stood there smiling and holding out a cup.

I took it and smiled my thanks.

"Bella! Come into the family room and watch some T.V.!" Alice yelled from the other room.

I smiled once more at Esme and grabbed my cup and turned around the corner to get to the family room.

And I crashed into someone. I caught the color of bronze colored hair from my side vision.

He was probably going to hate me even _more _now. Not _again._

* * *

**Well, there you go! I hope you enjoyed it! And the next chapter will be completely in Edward's point of view, and about the same length.**

**Please review!**

**Bella27137**


	13. Chapter 13

Edward and Bella

**Edward and Bella**

Chapter 13

**Hey everyone! Here is the next chapter in Edward and Bella. I will try to type all the rest of the story, and try to post at least every other day. Sorry about the wait, again. Thank you to all who reviewed last chapter!**

* * *

BPOV: _He was probably going to hate me even _more_ now. Not _again_._

* * *

**EPOV:**

It was the first time Alice couldn't see anything. That had never happened before. And that scared me. I didn't want Bella coming over, but I had no say in this. Luckily, Esme and Carlisle were going to be home, so if anything were to happen . . .

I was going to have to worry about Alice's "vision shortages" after Bella went home. So Alice and I made a plan. I was to stay upstairs, while she and Bella were downstairs. I would be hiding, but still be able to hear everything they said with my vampire enhanced hearing.

And so it began.

I went upstairs and sat on my couch. Downstairs, I heard the doorbell ring, and a few seconds later, I heard Esme answer and greet her. I sighed and decided to wait out this long period of time.

Nothing exciting happened within the next couple of hours. Alice and Bella were discussing Shakespeare, and I got bored. I decided to go see Carlisle.

I knocked, and he replied, "Come in."

I opened the door and walked inside. The big picture of the Volturi hung beside me. Carlisle looked up from his work.

"Edward," he acknowledged, "Can I help you with something?"

I shook my head. "I just wanted to talk."

He nodded, and then pointed to a chair opposite him. I sat.

"What do you think of Bella?" I asked.

He was quiet for a while. "She is. . . unique. She seems immune to your powers, and yet, Alice can see her in her visions. But why?"

"That's the question. Not to mention, her blood is also sweeter than it should be."

"Yes, of course. And you try so hard to keep her alive. You are strong, Edward."

"Mmm. And while doing that, the werewolves have been getting on my back abut keeping her safe, which I try so hard in doing."

Carlisle was quiet while he pondered something. I waited patiently, also thinking.

What if, instead of trying to _avoid _her, I tried to get to _know_ her? But that is too dangerous. One slip-up, and she'll end up dead, and I'll wander around the rest of eternity knowing that I killed her.

But I've killed many people before, why was she so special? Because her closed mind was a mystery to me. Every person I've met before, I had access to their thoughts.

But I couldn't avoid her forever. So maybe—just maybe—I could get to know her. Maybe while being around her for some time will get me used to her scent.

Carlisle's voice startled me. "What if—"

"Hey, Bella. Now that we are done for today, would you like a tour of our house?"

I heard Alice's voice. They were done; and she was going to give Bella a tour of a vampire filled house?

"Alice," I hissed. She would hear. "Don't! I don't want to get her scent all over, so that it makes it even harder for her to be safe."

_Hmm. Good point. I'll keep her out of the rooms, and just show her the hallway, okay?_

I sighed. I better go. I stood.

"Thank you Carlisle," I said and headed for the door.

"Anytime, Edward, anytime."

I closed the door, and gazed around the hallway. I was about to go into my room when Bella and Alice appeared at the top of the stairs. Shoot.

Alice saw me, but Bella didn't.

"Um, hold on here Bella. Esme just called me. Be right back. Feel free to look around!"

_What_ game was Alice trying to play? Was she trying to give Bella a death wish? Because Alice lied. Esme didn't call her down. Alice purposely left so that Bella could be _alone_ with _me_ upstairs.

I quickly ducked into Emmett and Rosalie's room.

After a couple of minutes, I decided that it was safe to go out. I opened the door and stepped out.

And there she was, opening the door to my room. What was she doing?

I silently went over to her, and stood behind her.

She closed the door, and turned right into me.

"Yes? Can I help you with something? Or are you just snooping around my house?" The tone of my voice shocked me. Maybe if I pretended to hate her, she would forget all about me and my family.

She flushed a deep red. I stiffened. All that blood. . .

"No," she muttered, clearly embarrassed, and avoiding my eyes, "I'm sorry. I was just looking for the bathroom."

"Third door on your right," I said.

She practically ran away from me. I escaped into my room.

I heard the bathroom slam, and Alice making Bella coming out a few minutes later. I heard Bella telling Alice that it was she that spilled the punch on me, and Alice telling Bella that I already knew it was her.

What happened next surprised me. Alice told Bella that she would come talk to me. Why?

I heard Bella arguing against Alice, but in the end, Alice won.

I sat on my couch, waiting for Alice to arrive.

When she finally did, she looked angry.

I sprang to my feet. "What?"

"She thinks you hate her," she hissed back.

"What's the problem?"

"You shouldn't make her feel like that," she whispered.

"Why do you care?"

"Because, as it turned out, she is a really nice girl, and you really shouldn't be avoiding her like this. Even if her blood is overly sweet, the more you are used to it, the more less intoxicating it becomes."

Here it was, the idea that I was just debating over in Carlisle's office. Maybe I could get to know her. And Alice said the more used to it I was, the less taunting it would be.

Alice saw me pondering. "Just please think about it," she said, and left.

I did think about it. And while doing that, I heard Alice tell Bella that I really didn't say anything, and made Bella go downstairs to try some soda Esme bought.

Finally, I made a decision. I would go downstairs, apologize for how I acted, and then try to get to know her. If after a week the blood was as strong as it was now, then I would leave her alone.

So I jogged downstairs where Alice was sitting on the couch. She saw me and smiled. She knew what I was going to do.

So as soon as I turned the corner, two things happened. The phone rang and I rammed into something wet.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! I'll try to update soon! Please review!**

**Bella27137**


	14. Chapter 14

Edward and Bella

**Edward and Bella**

Chapter 14

**Hey everyone! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I have decided, that I will have to delete my other story, "Forever isn't forever," and will maybe rewrite it. I will delete it in 3 days' time. I will try to start on another story soon. Please check my page for anything new and updates. Once again, thanks to everyone who reads this story!**

* * *

EPOV: _So as soon as I turned the corner, two things happened. The phone rang and I rammed into something wet._

* * *

**EPOV:**

I bet that that Sam was probably on the phone, and that Bella once again spilled something onto me. Time to put my plan into action.

Bella flushed again, and I held my breath. She began to say sorry, but I interrupted her.

"It's ok," I told her. "It was my fault. I wasn't watching where I was going. Oh, and about what I said upstairs, I didn't mean it. I'm sorry. I was in a bad mood. Please excuse me for a second."

I walked away from a very shocked and stunned Bella to grab the phone that Alice was holding out to me.

I grabbed it and went upstairs to talk; I didn't want Bella overhearing.

"Hello, Sam," I spoke, trying to keep my voice down. I knew Bella couldn't hear, but Carlisle, Alice, and Esme could.

"Cullen," he spoke, voice a little distracted.

"Okay, what do you—"

"I just called for one thing only. I have the treaty to think about, and so I have to obey it. Jacob changed."

Then he hung up. "Okay," I muttered into a dead phone. "Thank you."

I went downstairs, and prepared to see everyone.

_I heard what Sam said, _Alice told me with her mind.

I nodded in her direction.

Bella was sitting on our couch, eyes looking at me.

I smiled back, and her eyes became more confused.

I walked over to her.

"Hello," I said, my voice trying to be cheerful. But inside, I wasn't. We had another werewolf that we had to watch out for. A _new _werewolf. At the slightest ease, Jacob could change and hurt anyone in his way.

"Hello," Bella murmured hesitantly.

Alice left then, leaving just Bella and me alone.

"I have to go," Bella muttered before getting up.

"Wait," I called to her. Why was I doing that? Clearly, she hated me because she thought that I hated her.

She turned to look at me. "What?"

"I'm sorry—for everything. I was being rude to you."

She looked down and muttered. "I thought you hated me."

So Alice was right. She did think that I hated her.

"I don't hate you, Bella Swan."

She looked up then, and our gaze locked.

"Okay," she said, "But I really do have to go. I have to go feed my dad." She gave me a smile before going toward Alice.

"Bella!"

"Hmm?"

"Your friends with Jacob Black, right?"

She looked confused. "Yes, why?"

"Please stay away from him for awhile."

She gave me another confusing look, and walked away.

A new werewolf was probably even more dangerous than I was to her. I didn't want Jacob Black to kill her one day.

I realized that I had started breathing around her during our conversation. So Alice was right again—I did get used to her scent the longer I stayed around her.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! That chapter was…eh…but I'm just trying to get the story leading up to Edward talking to Bella, eventually falling in love, and then her learning their secret. Please review and check out my page!**

**Bella27137**


	15. Chapter 15

**Edward and Bella**

Chapter 15

**Hey everyone! Omg, I am so sorry that I have totally no updated in like…a month!! Omg. I am so sorry again. I just totally lost track of time! But summer's coming; so at least I will be able to update then. **

**In other words, please read my other story, War. Thank you to everyone that has reviewed!**

**And I have decided to shorten the story. I mean, if I wrote how long it takes Edward to finally fall in love with Bella, it will be too long. And I think it would just sound like a version of Twilight, only shorter. So I have decided to shorten it a little. Just a little. So I decided to speed up Edward and Bella's relationship just a little. **

**Okay, enough of me rambling. Here's chapter 15!**

* * *

EPOV: _I realized that I had started breathing around her during our conversation. So Alice was right again—I did get used to her scent the longer I stayed around her._

* * *

**BPOV:**

"Bella," came a voice behind me. I spun around to see Alice behind me in the hallway.

"Yes?" I responded, my voice wary.

Ever since my time over at the Cullen's house, with the conversation involving Edward, Alice and Edward seemed to like me as a friend. Alice would talk to me in English, always with an upbeat personality. I found out that she loved to shop. She actually offered to take me on a shopping trip! I politely told her that shopping really wasn't my thing.

Edward, on the other hand, was quite different from his sister. He was awfully quiet when it was just us—Alice, him, and me. He would occasionally stare at me—stare, not glare, like he used to do. He seemed friendly enough toward me. . .for now. I would always get the feeling that he would return to his hostile personality toward me.

His family, however, was a different story. His other sister, Rosalie, would often glare at me. I think that I preferred Edward's glare over hers. Jasper would inch away from me when I got to close to him, which was always, since he was often by Alice, and I with Alice.

His big bear of a brother, Emmett, seemed okay at least. He would often smile at me when he caught me glancing at him. But he never got too close. I think Rosalie's glare made sure of that.

Alice and I still had about a week left before the project was due. The people over at my house left early each day, so Alice and I decided to go over to my house today and wrap up everything for the project.

"Do you mind if we take Edward's car to your house today?"

I blinked. "Why?"

She shrugged. "I wanted to."

Alice would really surprise me sometimes. She could be so random, and yet. . .

"I would love to, but a couple things first."

"Shoot."

"One: I already have transportation. My truck."

Alice shook a finger at me. "If you want, Bella, I could get Emmett to drop it off at your house."

To tell the truth, I didn't want to take Edward's car—his shiny Volvo. I would feel very awkward in it. But I couldn't tell no to Alice. So I decided to come up with excuses.

Well, plan one was out. I didn't think Emmett would be up to it, but if Alice said so. . .

"Two: all your brothers and sisters need Edward's car to get back to the house. if we take it, then how will they get back?"

Alice answered that one easily. "Rosalie brought her convertible today. That will be their transportation."

I was starting to lose this conversation. Why would Alice be so. . . _intent_ on driving in _Edward's_ car? I sighed, knowing I had nothing to argue against, I nodded my permission. Alice squealed and started jumping up and down.

I rolled my eyes. The Cullens were so weird, but in a good way.

* * *

We arrived in front of my house half an hour after school let out. I was _not _in a happy mood. One, Alice had made me drive Edward's Volvo. For another, Edward _himself _was coming to my house.

Alice had _somehow _convinced _Edward _to come to _my house. _I was going to _murder _her. And apparently, Edward actually came.

"Everyone else is going to Port Angeles. And Edward and I don't want to come. So, I decided to bring him with me. Okay? Bella?" Alice had questioned me.

Edward Cullen at my house? No way!

"He can stay home alone," I retorted.

"He doesn't want to."

"How would _you _know what he wants?"

Alice sighed. "Bella, he is my brother. He won't bother us while we're working. He won't snoop. You can just let him sit in your living room in our sight and we'll watch over him while he's watching T.V. and while we're finishing our project." She put on her best 'puppy face' and after a couple of minutes, I finally gave in.

But now, pulling up in my driveway, I was regretting it. Edward was sitting in his backseat, and Alice right next to me.

I got out, and Edward and Alice followed my move. I scrambled in my backpack looking for my keys, while Alice and Edward stood silently behind me.

I found it, and opened the door. I directed Alice and Edward to drop of their backpacks near our dining room table. Then I turned to Edward.

"Would you like to watch some T.V.?" I asked politely.

"Okay, sure. Thank you. I will keep the volume down so you and Alice may work."

I blinked. His voice was dazzling. His voice was so smooth, like velvet.

I nodded and went to get the remote for Edward. I handed it over to him, and our hands touched for only a second. When we touched, there seemed to be a spark that went off. I pulled back, startled, and muttered my apology. I also noticed that his hand was so cold, almost like ice. . .

I pulled up a chair next to Alice at the table, and started dumping out all my things. We started to work.

After about forty-five minutes, Edward murmured, "Charlie's home."

I turned my eyes to him, startled. "How do you know that?"

Edward froze. "I-I heard his car pull up."

"Okay," I muttered back. But something was out of place. Usually, I couldn't hear Charlie's car, as it was so quiet. But maybe Edward's hearing was much better.

And as Edward said, Charlie came through the door a minute later. I looked up to see him smile, and that put a smile on my face also.

"Hey, dad," I greeted him. "How was work?"

He turned around. "Good, Bella, fantastic. How was school—"

His voice suddenly went very dark as his eyes wandered over to Alice and Edward.

"Oh, dad, these are my friends from school, Alice and Edward Cullen," I spoke, knowing that they have never met.

Edward stood up and turned off the T.V. He wore a slightly panicked look. But then the look on his face smoothed out, and I could no longer see it.

"Cullen?" mused Charlie.

"Yes, dad. Is there a problem? Alice and I are partners for our English project," I explained.

"Get out, Cullen," he muttered, venom dripping from his voice.

"_What?_"

"I said, get out, Cullen. I don't want you in my house. Get out."

"Dad, they've done nothing wrong," I tried to convince my dad that the Cullens were really nice, strange sure, but definitely nice.

"Get out! Now!" roared Charlie.

I opened my mouth once more to speak, but Alice silenced me.

"It's fine, Bella. We're done anyway. I'll have Emmett drop of your truck in a couple of hours. See you at school," Alice said, his voice cool.

Charlie wore a mask of disgust as I walked Alice and Edward out the door. Once they left through the door, Charlie went over to the window and watched as they got in Edward's car and drove off.

I turned toward my dad. I was furious. "Dad! How could you be so _rude?_"

Charlie turned to me, his face red. "Bella! Don't you _see_? They—the Cullens—are the Cold Ones. They are _vampires._"

* * *

**Muhaha! I know, another cliffie. I am so sorry. I will try to update this weekend, as I have NO HW!! Yay! Please review and read my other story! Thank you everyone for EVERYTHING!**

**Bella27137**


	16. Chapter 16

**Edward and Bella**

Chapter 16

**Hey everyone! So sorry that I haven't updated in a while. Well, school is now over, so I have the whole summer to write. I just came back from vacation, so that's why you haven't heard from me in a while. So sorry about that. Thanks to all those who review every chapter. They really mean a lot to me. Thanks!**

**Okay, here is chapter 16!**

* * *

BPOV: _Charlie turned to me, his face red. "Bella! Don't you see? They—the Cullens—are the Cold Ones. They are vampires."_

* * *

**BPOV:**

I stepped back, stunned at what just came out of Charlie's mouth. There he went again—going on and on about the vampires. But to me, this time, it felt more serious.

Charlie sighed, and turned to look at me directly in the eyes. I noticed that he was shaking, whether from fear or anger. I guessed that it was a mixture of both.

"Bella, all those stories that I've told you are true. The Cullens are vampires. Ruthless, dangerous, blood sucking—"

I held up my hand to cut him off then. "Dad, please. You're just tired. You stayed up really late last night. Look, I'm sorry that I invited Alice and Edward over without telling you first. But you didn't need to yell in front of my…friends."

The last word startled me; it just slipped out. Were they really my friends? I had barely known them for long, and yet…

"Oh, is that what they are to you?" Charlie snarled. "You're _friends?_"

"Yes," I shot back, angry that my father would think of such a thing. "Yes, they are. Is that a _problem?_"

"They're vampires, Bella."

"There's no such thing," I replied, wary.

"No such thing?" Charlie mused. "Of _course _there's such thing."

I felt myself get dragged into an argument about stories. Stories that in _no_ possible way could be true.

"Prove it, dad."

"Prove it? Have you been paying _any _attention to what I've been telling you?" Charlie then rattled off every trait a vampire could have.

I, however, wasn't paying attention to him. But my mind _was _on the stories Charlie told me.

Beauty. That was one of the traits. Every Cullen looked as if they were a Greek god come to life. Their perfect body, how they could move so smoothly, perfect looks. They were flawless.

How they never ate human food. I saw them buy lunch, but never touch it in any way. They sat in the back of the cafeteria, alone except for each other—all mysterious.

But when did they eat? I remembered faintly that someone told me once that the Cullens liked to go hiking. Could that be their excuse for going off and feeding on people? Drinking their blood to satisfy their thirst?

It didn't seem possible. All those traits seemed like coincidences—silly coincidences. It didn't seem possible that they were—that they could _possibly _be—vampires.

But I had been over to their house. And they had been to mine. I had talked to them, been so close to them. Why was it that I was still alive? If they were really like the vampires Charlie had told me about—which I believed that they weren't—I would be under a gravestone right now.

If they were really as dangerous as described in Charlie's stories, I didn't understand why they didn't _seem _all that dangerous.

Why—to me—dangerous was the exact _opposite _word to describe them.

"Bella?" Charlie's voice brought me back to reality. "See? All those are proof that the Cullens—" he snarled the word "—are vampires."

"They're not dangerous, dad!" I yelled suddenly.

I clapped my hands over my mouth, stunned at what I had just shouted out. Did I really believe that? That they weren't dangerous? That I could be safe around them?

Charlie looked startled, but then composed his features. "Bella," he spoke through clenched teeth. "They _are _dangerous. I want you to stay away from them."

"Charlie, you're being completely unreasonable! If they really are as dangerous as you say, then why aren't I dead?"

"You _want _to be dead?"

"Answer the question," I said through clenched teeth. That question was supposed to stump him. I wanted him to find an answer to _that_.

Charlie answered without a moment's hesitation, which was the exact opposite of how I expected him to answer.

"They _want _you to think they aren't dangerous. They want to lure you into a false sense of security and then kill you when you are unaware."

I threw my hands up in the air, exasperated. "No! Even if—and that's a _big _if—the Cullens are vampires, they are _not _dangerous!"

I stomped away from Charlie then, up to my room and slamming my door. I sat down on my bed, pondering deeply about what Charlie had just said.

I knew that this completely went against logic, against the order of the universe.

I mean, _vampires? _You didn't see or hear of vampires in the small town of rainy day Forks—you saw them in stories and horror movies.

_Not _in real life.

But part of me—deep, deep down inside me—believed that the Cullens were vampires. All the traits, they couldn't _all _be coincidences, could they?

Charlie was right about that—except for one thing. I didn't believe that they were dangerous.

Because at that moment, I suddenly realized something. The Cullens could possible be vampires. But that didn't mean they were dangerous. Not in the least.

And I also had a certain member of the Cullen family on my mind. Edward Cullen.

Because even if he was a vampire, even if he was dangerous—made to drink blood, _my_ blood—I would still be in love with him, like I was now.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Thought it was boring? Please let me know! I will be updating a lot now, I promise. And if not, you all have permission to kill me.**

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**Bella27137**


	17. Chapter 17

**Edward and Bella**

Chapter 17

**Hello everyone!**

**Just a real quick thingie…I would like to dedicate this chapter to a couple of people:**

**lanna-misssunshine****-for coming up with the idea. I can't tell you enough how thankful I am for letting me use the idea, even though it was available for anyone. Thank you.**

**HeswamtoFrance**-**one of the reviewers that reviews every chapter I update. For that, I am so very thankful. Thank you for the advice, and thank you for telling me what you would like to see happen in the story. You also review all my stories. Thank you. I always look forward to your reviews—they make me happy!**

**MaddsLovesTwilight-****another reviewer that reviews every chapter I have up. Thank you for that, and for those wonderful and funny PMs that you sent me. Your reviews make me laugh out loud, and make my parents stare at me. Thank you for reading, and I hope that you continue reading. Thank you once again.**

**sylamesio123-****once again, another reviewer who reviews every chapter. You always make me happy with your reviews. You make me feel better with chapters that I felt that were only "eh". Thank you for everything, and please continue reading.**

**Bellacitron-****again, another constant reviewer. Thank you so much for that. You tell me how you like the chapters, and I really appreciate that. Thank you, and please continue reading.**

**edwardfanatic1901-****again, a constant reviewer. I really appreciate that you review, and I thank you very much for that. Thank you for reading, and I hope that you continue reading.**

**Bella1680-****one of my friends who review my stories. Thank you for that, and I hope that you continue reading!**

**Wildhrtgrrl-****I just found out yesterday that she just read my story. And thank you for the long review that I got for it—it was really pleasant. I'm glad that you like my story, and that you will continue to read it. Thanks once again.**

**And that is it. Those people listed up there, are the people I want to dedicate this chapter to.**

**And I'm so sorry for last chapter, I realize that it was short. I will try to make them longer, but I PROMISE that all the chapters will be more than 1,000 words.**

**And also, I'm going to let you read the story, after reading this really long A/N.**

**But even if your name isn't up here, I really appreciate that you would take the time to review and tell me what you think of it. Thank you to everyone!**

**Okay then, on to chapter 17!**

* * *

BPOV: _Because even if he was a vampire, even if he was dangerous—made to drink blood, _my_ blood—I would still be in love with him, like I was now._

* * *

**EPOV:**

Charlie had just pretty much forced Alice and I out the door five minutes ago. We got in my car and drove off, aware of Charlie's stone cold glare upon us.

I didn't dare stop the car with Bella's house still in sight, afraid that Charlie would be upon us instantly. Finally, after Bella's house was out of sight, I pulled over and pinched my nose with my two fingers. I was obviously distressed.

"He knows," I finally said to break the silence.

I saw Alice nod slowly next to me.

"He has known for a long time, has been telling Bella the old stories about us. And now that he has seen us, he seriously told Bella. Before now, she hasn't listened to her father about us."

I sighed. "Well, does she believe him?"

"She's…debating on it. But she's sure of one thing. She believes that we're not dangerous."

I snorted. How could she believe that? We _were _dangerous, dangerous beyond compare.

But no, I thought after a second thought. I was the only one to actually pose a threat to her. But lately…it didn't seem as difficult as the first time we met.

At her house, I suddenly realized, I wasn't careful. I had immediately told her and Alice that Charlie was coming, when his cruiser wasn't even in the driveway yet. Alice and I could hear him, but not Bella.

And I knew what he was about to say—or rather, yell—at Alice and me, but only a second or two before.

And what had happened back there at Bella's house? We had touched, if only for a moment. And that weird spark between us. What was up with that?

"So now what, Alice?" I asked.

"I don't know, Edward. I don't know. Lately, it seems that if I look deeper into Bella's future, it disappears, but only certain parts. And I don't know what's wrong."

"Hmm," I murmured.

But I had to find out more about Bella, I realized suddenly. I felt…_drawn _to her.

"Look, I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow at school, okay?" I said to my sister.

Alice nodded, already seeing what I was about to do.

I got out of my car and let Alice take over. I watched as she drove the car back to the house.

Once the car was out of my sight, I turned and ran with vampire speed toward Bella's house.

I arrived within two minutes. I looked up at Bella's room. I had found out that this was her room by searching through Charlie's head of a map of the house. I had seen that he was going up to Bella's room if she had not been in the kitchen with Alice and me.

The window to Bella's room was open. I looked around me to see if there was anyone watching. I saw no one.

I crouched down and jumped.

And landed softly on the roof. There was a tree near the window, but I didn't want to climb a tree, for it would make a lot of noise. I peeked a little into her room to find her pacing back and forth.

I sat down on the bumpy roof, tried to make myself comfortable, and set out to investigate the mysterious Bella Swan.

Over the next half hour, Bella did nothing else except pace around.

One hour passed and Bella finally sat down at her desk and logged onto the computer.

I didn't feel comfortable sitting on her roof, so I changed to a tree near her window and hid myself in leaves. Once, I thought I saw her eyes flash over to me. But when I looked again, here eyes were glued to her computer screen.

After a little while, Bella got off. I swiftly hid deeper. The leaves made little sound when I hid in them, but I swore I saw Bella's eyes pass over them—as if she heard.

Why was I here? What was the point? Frankly, she intrigued me.

One, her blood was overly sweet to me.

Second, her mind was blocked off from me. Why?

And last, she believed that we—well, mostly me—weren't dangerous. And she might actually believe that we were vampires, but it seemed that she wasn't afraid.

This girl—this girl who has haunted me ever since we met at the party—I wanted to learn more about her.

Bella reached to the top of her bookshelf and pulled down a battered copy of _Romeo and Juliet. _She sat down on her bed and started reading.

Bella had barely gotten five pages into the book when a knock came from the door.

I shuffled even deeper—if that was even possible—hiding my whole body in the safety of the leaves, but making sure I could see what was going on.

"Go away," I heard Bella say.

But instead the door opened to reveal Charlie.

Bella sat up and put down her book, looking at her father.

"What, dad?"

"We need to talk," was all Charlie said before sitting on Bella's bed.

"I already told you, dad. They aren't dangerous."

Again, she believed that we weren't dangerous. Was it because she didn't truly see my nature? That once she _really _got to know us, she would end up running away, screaming.

Or was it that deep, deep down, she knew what I was capable of—killing many people, and feeding on blood—and yet, she still was not afraid.

"That's not what this is about. You can believe whatever you want to believe, Bella. But you are to stay _away _from them."

Bella looked as if she was going to interrupt, but Charlie stopped her.

"Bella, if you want to argue, we can later. But for now, I'm going to tell you another story."

Bella rolled her eyes, but either Charlie didn't see or he ignored her.

"And this story is also true. And it relates to…_your_…vampires."

I raised my head. What did Charlie say? But before I had time to think it over, Charlie stated talking again.

"Vampires—as you already know—are pretty much indestructible. Sure they have their weakness—fire. But they also had an enemy."

I inhaled sharply. I was so busy caught up in what Charlie was talking about I didn't read his mind.

But I did now. And I didn't like where this was going.

"They are werewolves."

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you thought of it! Thanks!**

**I'll update soon!**

**Bella27137**


	18. Chapter 18

**Edward and Bella**

Chapter 18

**Hello everyone! First off, I would like to thank everyone that reviewed! Thank you so much! I have now received 100 reviews! Thanks so very much!**

**And here is the next chapter! And I am thinking of starting another story; I have written it up around 30 pgs, and want to type it. We'll see.**

* * *

EPOV: _"They are werewolves."_

* * *

**BPOV:**

"Dad!" I groaned. "_Another _story? And let me guess, werewolves are also true. They and vampires are mortal enemies and are here to kill each other off, right?"

Charlie looked at me blankly. His face was telling me that everything I had just said was true.

I sighed, allowing Charlie to go on with his story.

And he did. He told me of the werewolves—of their sharp teeth, made to rip apart vampires' limbs; of the packs, how they were like family; that the wolves could hear each other's thoughts when they transformed; how the wolves found their soul mates by _imprinting_, a new word I had never heard before.

I shuddered at some points, thinking of how cruel werewolves could be to vampires. How they were one of their weaknesses—born to kill the vampires.

Charlie dragged on until the sun was close to setting—twilight. And I was actually paying attention. But it wasn't the story that attracted me; it was Charlie's tone. His tone fascinated me; it was not loathing and full hate—the tone he usually used for the vampire stories. No, I identified his tone this time, telling a different story, as respect.

He told me more of them, and then finally told me something that caught my attention.

"The war with the vampires and werewolves is still raging on. But to this day, there is a treaty here, in Forks, and that has kept peace for some time."

And then Charlie proceeded to tell me of the treat between the vampires and werewolves, and included what. One name that was mentioned in particular stood out to me.

"Cullen?" I questioned him.

"Yes, it seems as if they have returned back to Forks," he murmured, mostly to himself.

"So Carlisle Cullen was the one who suggested the treaty?" I asked, intrigued.

Charlie nodded and told me the exact reasons why. It suddenly struck me how old vampires could really be.

Charlie took a look at the sky, and then said to me, "Bella, it is late, and you have much to digest from what I've just told you. If you want to hear more, not of the present werewolves, but the past ones, then maybe you should pay a visit to Billy Black down in La Push. And he can tell you about the old wolves—the spirit wolves.

I gaped at him.

Charlie gave me a weird look. "Yes, Bella, Billy was once a werewolf. Now his son, Jacob is following in his footsteps."

I gaped at him for a little more, and then struggled to find my voice. "A-and I can hang out with them?"

Charlie gave me a dark and dangerous look. "Of course, Bella. The Quileute tribe or rather, pack, is very safe. Although sometimes, accidents tend to happen."

"What happened?"

Charlie looked uncomfortable. After a while, he said, "Perhaps another time, Bells." He then got up and walked out the door.

But then a thought hit me. And I grew angry.

"So I can hang out with werewolves, but not vampires?"

Charlie stopped dead in his tracks. After a while, he muttered, "Yes," and walked out, leaving me alone.

I sat on my bed, thinking everything I was just told over. I was angry that Charlie would let me hang out with werewolves, just not vampires.

But I had proof that the vampires—well, the Cullens at least—weren't dangerous.

One, they stuck to the treaty for so long. If they were dangerous, they would have broken it a long time ago.

Two, the werewolf leader at that time—Charlie didn't tell me his name—trusted them and believed that they were at least somewhat different than regular vampires, which Charlie never told me again. And with the werewolf leader trusting them to be true to their word, the treaty started.

And yes, I started to believe in vampires and werewolves. And I also believed that the Cullens, which were the only vampires that Charlie was concerned about for the moment, were not dangerous.

Well, I believed what I believed about the Cullens, and now was the time to prove my theory. I sighed and walked over near my window.

"Edward," I called outside softly, knowing he would be able to hear me. "I know you're in the tree—I've known for a while."

I had known that Edward was in the tree almost as soon as he entered the tree. I just pretended that I didn't—to make him stay.

"Please come out and talk to me."

"I-I believe that you won't hurt me," I murmured after a second thought, trying to reassure myself.

I heard the leaves outside rustle, and when I looked up, I saw Edward standing on a tree branch, preparing to enter my room.

* * *

**Well, two chapters in one day, although right now, it is pretty late. I know I don't use much dialogue in my story, but I want to get the character's thoughts on it. So sorry it is kinda short. I'll try to make the next one longer. Please review and tell me what you thought! Thanks! Next chapter coming up!**

**Bella27137**


	19. Chapter 19

**Edward and Bella**

Chapter 19

**Hello everyone! I would like to thank everyone that reviewed and read my story. 4500 hits on Edward and Bella. Thank you! And 108 reviews! Thank you so so much! I wrote this chapter and the next one…so two chapter in one day! Please read! **

**Please also read my other story, Second Chance. Thanks!**

* * *

Last chapter:

BPOV: _I heard the leaves outside rustle, and when I looked up, I saw Edward standing on a tree branch, preparing to enter my room._

* * *

**BPOV:**

I stepped back, letting Edward come in. I lost my breath just looking at him as he jumped from the tree into my room. There he was, a vampire.

Funny, Hollywood made vampires look so much different. Red eyes, rotting skin, and sharp fangs.

But Edward looked different. He looked gorgeous, not scary. His eyes were a topaz color, his skin sparkled lightly, and he flashed me a small smile, revealing straight white teeth. No fangs.

"H-hello," I finally managed to choke out.

"Hello, Bella," he murmured softly, his voice smooth like velvet.

I shuddered from the sound. Not from fear, but of how _perfect _it was.

"May I help you, Bella?" he asked. I loved how he said my name.

"I-I know what you are," I stammered out.

Edward looked grim. "Yes, Charlie told you."

"That's dad. Loves telling stories," I teased, but then turned serious. I took one step towards him.

"That wouldn't be wise," he said, his tone worried and warning.

And for a moment then, I think I was truly afraid. But I shook it off, although I took a step back.

"I believe everything Charlie said," I continued, "except the fact that you're dangerous."

He snorted, clearly amused.

And then he was suddenly in my face, his face menacing and his eyes penetrating my own.

"Do you really believe that, Bella?" he asked, breathing on me. I think I could've fainted, but I shook off the feeling and breathed in his scent. It was marvelous.

"Yes," I replied, staring back at him, showing him that I really did believe that.

He walked back to his spot by the window and looked out at my front yard.

"Why is that?" he asked me, his voice distant.

I slowly took two steps closer to him. "You aren't like most vampires," I stated.

He didn't warn me to step back that time, so I strayed just a little bit closer.

He whirled around to face me, startled at what I had just said.

"How so?" he asked, studying my face intently.

I suddenly felt a bit self-conscious. I let a lock of hair block half my face while I thought about the answer to his question. I noticed Edward stiffen suddenly.

I looked up at him. "What's wrong?"

He shook his head. "Nothing."

"Oh." A moment later, I added, "You sure?"

He nodded and then asked, "Please answer the question."

I hesitated. "Well, you don't _seem _like most vampires. I can't really explain why, but…it's just a feeling. Just a feeling that you're not dangerous, that you're not like other vampires. That you are different than the regular vampires."

Edward looked at me, eyes full of agony. His face was so sad, I longed to go over to him and comfort him. He wasn't mad that I was afraid of him, just sad.

"But Bella, I _am _like other vampires. I've killed, terrified, and tortured so many people."

"But you haven't killed me," I pointed out to him.

"Yes, but…"

"Tell me something Edward. Tell me why the werewolf leader accepted Carlisle's idea of a treaty in the first place. Wasn't it because he believed that you weren't like other vampires? And tell the truth."

The question stumped him; he believed that he was like all the other vampires. But if he answered truthfully, then it would prove that what I was trying to tell him was true.

"Carlisle convinced Ephraim Black that we…weren't like other…vampires."

Jacob's last name startled me. But I pushed it out of my mind and made a mental note to ask Charlie about it later. I gave Edward a look that said _I told you so._

"Please continue," I begged. "What did Carlisle tell him that convinced him?"

"He told him that we didn't feed off humans, that we fed off…animals."

I looked at him seriously. "And do other vampires live like you guys?"

"Only one other clan."

I nodded, convinced.

"But Bella, if you had any idea what I've done in my past…" His voice came out half-strangled from sadness.

I shrugged, but inside I was thinking of horrible images. "So you might be dangerous—"

Edward's head jerked up to meet my eyes. He actually thought that he was right. But I wasn't finished.

"—But that doesn't mean I'm afraid." I walked over to him, staring into his topaz eyes. He didn't stop me.

"I'm not afraid of you, Edward Cullen," I stated simply.

He gave me a breathtaking smile. But then immediately turned serious.

"I have to go," he said. I caught a little bit of fear in his perfect voice.

He was about to go by jumping out the window, but I stopped him.

"Wait," I called. "Can we talk later? I mean, I want to know so much more."

And it was true. I wanted to know more about the vampire that didn't feed off of human blood and fed off of animal blood. About the vampire that I wasn't scared of. Of the vampire that I was in love with.

His eyes sparkled, but then grew wary.

"Yes, later."

I bit my lip, not sure what to say next.

"Tomorrow at school then?"

He thought for a while, but then shook his head. My face fell, but just a little.

"I'm gone for the next two days. I'm going…hiking with my family."

I nodded, understanding. I knew suddenly that he was really going hunting and feeding, but I didn't voice that out loud.

"Okay, then. Goodbye. Have fun."

He smiled once more, which made my heart thump wildly in my chest, and leaped out the window. I gasped, thinking he was hurt, as it was a two-story house, and ran to the window. But when I looked down, he was nowhere to be seen.

And then I heard Charlie's familiar footsteps trudging up the stairs. If he ever found out that a vampire was just in my room…

I smiled to myself as I heard Charlie's knock on my door, thinking of Edward's impeccable timing to leave.

* * *

**I really think that was the hardest chapter to write…I don't know why…. but…**

**Anyway, please review and tell me how you thought of it! The next chapter will be Edward's point of view of how he takes it.**

**Thanks for reading, and please check out my other story, Second Chance.**

**Bella27137**


	20. Chapter 20

**Edward and Bella**

Chapter 20

**Hello everyone! Sorry about the delay! Here is chapter 20! Thanks for all the reviews!**

* * *

Last chapter:

BPOV: _I smiled to myself as I heard Charlie's knock on my door, thinking of Edward's impeccable timing to leave._

* * *

**EPOV:**

I was risking it all by coming in. how had she known that I was in the tree? I thought I had hidden myself so deep that no human would find that I was there. But I was wrong.

Bella stepped back, allowing me to jump in. I held my breath and jumped.

And landed in her room.

Bella was standing right in front of me. Her sweet scent engulfed me as soon as I set foot in her room.

It was just as sweet as the first time I met her. The only thing that changed was my self-control.

But if I were close to losing control, then I would leave without a moment's hesitation. I hoped it wouldn't come to that. I was really intrigued as to what Bella might say.

"H-hello," she stammered out.

Her voice was gentle, and rang like a bell, even though she stammered speaking to me.

"Hello, Bella," I said, returning the welcome. I noticed that when I said her name, she shuddered a bit.

I had been in her room—where her scent covered every inch of the room—for around twenty seconds, and I felt that my self-control was fine. Hopefully it would stay that way.

"May I help you, Bella?" I asked; I had only a small feeling of what this conversation was going to.

"I-I know what you are," she stammered out again. I smiled internally.

Oh, how I wished to be able to read her mind right now. I was still ale to read everyone else's mind but not hers. It was like she was blocking it from me. How was that possible?

I felt sad that she knew. Sad that she knew I was a monster. She would probably have nightmares now that she knew.

"Yes, Charlie told you," I murmured.

"That's dad. Loves telling stories," she teased lightly with a smile. Suddenly, I felt weird that she was smiling at me. She knew what I was, but why wasn't she running away? And there was also a sensation, a sensation that I've never experienced before. What was happening?

She suddenly took a step towards me.

"That wouldn't be wise," I warned her. I didn't know how far my self-control could stretch before it finally snapped.

She stopped and slowly took a step back, heading my warning.

I breathed a sigh of relief.

She took a breath and continued. "I believe everything Charlie said. Except for the fact that you're dangerous.'

I was confused. Did she seriously believe that? I took a deep breath and came up to her suddenly, trying to show her part of my true nature, but failed when I looked into her deep brown eyes.

"Do you really believe that, Bella?" I asked, inhaling her scent. It was even sweeter up close. Strawberries and freesia.

"Yes," she said, staring into my eyes.

I walked back to the window, not wanting to lose control. But how I longed to go back and breath in that wonderful scent from up close again.

"Why is that?" I asked her, deeply intrigued as to why she felt that way.

I heard her come closer to me, but this time I didn't stop her. "You aren't like most vampires."

I whirled around, startled, to what she just said. "How so?" I gazed deeply into her eyes, trying to no avail to break into her mind.

She froze for a moment, and let a lock of hair fall into her eyes. And suddenly, I lost a little but of my self-control. I froze, fighting with my inner self to regain control of myself.

How my inner monster longed to go to her and rip her and drink her sweet blood. But I wouldn't let that happen.

Bella noticed my sudden change in attitude and asked, "What's wrong?"

I shook my head, gaining control again. I relaxed and gave her a small smile. "Nothing."

After a while, I added, "Please answer the question."

She hesitated before answering, as of thinking of what to say.

"Well," she began, "you don't _seem _like most vampires. I can't really explain why, but…it's just a feeling. Just a feeling that you're not dangerous. Just a feeling that you're…not like other vampires."

Bella had it all wrong. I was just like all the other vampires. I thirsted for human blood, even though I drank animal blood. There was still a monster waiting inside me to someday be let out.

"But Bella, I _am _like other vampires. I've killed, terrified, and tortured so many people."

And what Bella said next startled me. "But you haven't killed me," she murmured softly.

"Yes, but…" How hard I've tried in the past and even now to try to protect her from myself. But she was right—I didn't kill her. Not even when I first met her and was so close to losing my control.

"Tell me something, Edward. Tell me why the werewolf leader accepted Carlisle's idea of a treaty. And tell me the truth."

She had me there. And she would know if I lied to her—I might as well tell her the truth.

And for the first time, I stammered in front of her. "C-Carlisle convinced Ephraim Black th-that we weren't like other vampires." There it was—the truth. It was true that we strayed a little bit over the line compared to other vampires. But we all had something in common—we had to kill in order to survive.

I saw a flicker of surprise when I mentioned Ephraim Black's name. She gave me a look that said, _I told you so. _

"Please continue. What did Carlisle tell him to convince him that you guys weren't like other vampires?"

"He told him that we didn't feed off humans, that we fed off…animals."

She looked at me seriously before continuing. "And do other vampires live like you guys?"

"Only one other clan," I responded.

She nodded, understanding.

"But Bella, if you had _any _idea what I've don't in my past—" I begged, trying to make her see how horrible I really was.

"So you might be dangerous—"

I looked up. So did she finally believe?

"—But that doesn't mean I'm afraid."

With those words, I felt so many emotions: sadness that she wasn't afraid, as I could just kill her one day; I was also confused—I still didn't get why she wasn't afraid; and finally, I felt sort of…happy that she wasn't afraid. How other people would run away from me when they found out what I was, but not her.

Then she walked over toward me and I didn't even try to stop her. I gazed into her brown eyes again.

"I'm not afraid of you, Edward Cullen," she said simply.

I felt another weird sensation in me when she said my full name. I gave her a small smile before suddenly turning serious.

One—because I was afraid of losing control.

And two—which was the most important and dangerous—I had read Charlie's mind. And he was coming up here to check on Bella in a few minutes. I had to get out of here.

"I have to go." I turned to the window, preparing to jump out when Bella stopped me.

"Wait," she called to me. "Can we talk later? I mean, I want to know so much more."

"Yes, later." In fact, I would be more than happy to talk with her later. As long as Charlie wasn't here and if I had control over myself.

"Will I see you at school tomorrow?"

I thought about her question. If I were to be around her, then I had to go hunting.

"I'm gone for the next two days. I'm going…hiking with my family."

Bella nodded, understanding. I didn't doubt for one moment that she didn't know what I was going to really do. She didn't bring it up, and for that, I was grateful.

I smiled at her one more time before leaping out the window.

* * *

**Well, how did you like it? Edward's point of view of what happened last chapter. Thanks for reading! Please read my other story, Second Chance—I will be updating that in a few hours.**

**Please review!**

**Bella27137**


	21. Chapter 21

**Edward and Bella**

Chapter 21

**Hello everyone! Thank you so much for the reviews! Here is chapter 21! This story is so close to being done! Thanks again!**

* * *

Last chapter:

EPOV: _I smiled at her one more time before leaping out the window._

* * *

**EPOV:**

I stared at her, and tensed up, letting her scent engulf me. It would be just the thing I needed to satisfy my thirst.

I crouched down, and jumped onto her back, biting her neck. She thrashed around for a few seconds at first, but then became still and lifeless.

I drained her, letting her sweet blood flow into me. When I was done, I picked up her lifeless body and disposed of it by a nearby tree. I felt a bit stronger.

And then something hit me and knocked me to the ground. I struggled against it, and managed to kick my intruder off of me.

"Emmett!" I yelled at him, who was beginning to get up and attack me once again. "Didn't I tell you not to disturb me while I'm hunting?"

"Ah, but you just finished." He inclined his head over to the tree where I had just disposed of my prey—a mountain lion.

I sighed, and then swiftly attacked Emmett in the stomach. I knocked him over, but then he kicked me off of him.

We attacked each other until Jasper came and broke up apart.

Emmett grinned up at him from the ground.

"Finished, Jazz?"

Jasper glared at him. He didn't like it when anyone except Alice called him Jazz.

"Yes, _Emmey. _I had a couple of deer, and two mountain lions. Find any bears?"

"No, I couldn't find any. So in the end I had to deal with a rabbit, a deer, and three mountain lions.

As soon as I had gotten back from my talk with Bella, I had prepared to go hunting. Jasper and Emmett decided to tag along.

Emmett looked at me with a grimace on his face.

"Seriously, Eddie. How _do _you stand mountain lions? Their taste is so _bland. _I mean, I would drink their blood if I were desperate but…"

_Edward, _came Jasper's thoughts.

I nodded, but didn't look at him.

_Shall we?_

I grinned, and saw Jasper grin back, getting in a tackling position.

And then both of us were on Emmett, pinning him down.

"Hey, no fair! Two against one!" he yelled before throwing us off of him.

**XXX**

It was around two o'clock in the morning when we were halfway to Forks.

We had taken Emmett's jeep since we were going up in the mountains to hunt, and his jeep was made for that kind of stuff.

Emmett was driving, I was in the passenger seat, and Jasper was in the back.

"Hey, Edward?"

"Yeah, Jasper?"

"You're going back right?"

I knew what he was talking about.

"Yes, I am."

I had told my whole family what had happened at Bella's house. Carlisle was fine with the idea of me being over at her house as long as I avoided Charlie and was under control of myself.

Alice and Esme had agreed with Carlisle. Everyone else didn't. They said it was dangerous—Charlie was best friends with Billy, the father of Jacob. It would be best to leave well enough alone.

But in the end, Alice managed to convince Jasper and Emmett that it was indeed safe for me to be around her, but Rosalie wasn't convinced, even when Emmett begged her to understand.

Then Rosalie stalked off, angry that her husband would side with me.

But yes, I was planning on going back.

"Hey, Edward. Do you think you love her?" asked Emmett.

Jasper watched us from the backseat, also curious to my answer.

I was quiet, thinking of how to answer. That question had also been on my mind lately.

Emmett misinterpreted my silence.

"Aw, Eddie! You love Bella don't you? Well, that's sweet! But you better be careful though. If Charlie ever found out that a _Cold One _loved his daughter…"

"Shut up Emmett before I make you crash your jeep!"

I leaned my head on the window.

Did I love Bella?

Even if I wanted to kill her, to drain her of her sweet blood; even if she knew about me but wasn't afraid; even if her friends were werewolves, my mortal enemy; even if her dad kept telling and warning her to stay away from me.

Yes, I finally decided. Yes, I did love her.

* * *

**Well, how did you like it? Sorry it's a bit short…promise the next one will be longer...exciting...**

**Just curious, but who or what did you think Edward was going to kill in the beginning?**

**Anyway, thanks for reading! Next chapter for Second Chance will be coming up, along with another chapter for this!**

**Please review!**

**Bella27137**


	22. Chapter 22

**Edward and Bella**

Chapter 22

* * *

**Hello everyone! Thank you so much for the awesome reviews! For this story AND Second Chance. Here is chapter 22!**

Last Chapter:

EPOV: _Yes, I finally decided. Yes, I did love her._

* * *

**BPOV:**

I stared out my window and watched the rain fall. I sighed.

Today at school was…boring. True to his word, Edward—along with Emmett and Jasper—were out.

And during lunch, something weird happened. After I had gotten my lunch, I heard Alice inviting me to sit with her. I slowly walked over.

"_Hey Bella!" Alice greeted._

"_Hello, Alice. Where's Rosalie?"_

She rolled her eyes. "There was a sale today in Portland, and she decided to go. I of course, wanted to go with her, but Carlisle said one of us had to stay here, so in the end, I was the one to stay. Rosalie better get me something."

"_Why did Carlisle say that you have to stay here?"_

"_Because it would look weird if all of the Cullens were out."_

_I nodded, agreeing with her._

We had talked school, her family, and a little but of her past.

Edward was coming home this evening, so said Alice.

We never brought up what Edward and I had talked about, and for that, I was grateful.

Soon the bell rang and Alice and I parted ways.

Charlie had really been getting on my nerves lately, talking more about vampires and werewolves. But Edward and his family were completely different than the vampires described in Charlie's stories.

I had already made Charlie's dinner, finished my homework, and took a shower.

And now I was looking out my front yard, waiting for what, I wasn't sure.

Suddenly, I swore I saw something blur in front of me. I leaned out more and then Edward Cullen was suddenly in front of me.

"Boo," he breathed, smiling.

"Gah!" I yelled, and fell back on the floor.

He climbed into my room and helped me up. His hand was so hard and cold…

"Did I scare you?" he asked.

"No, just startled." I grinned at him as I got to my feet.

"Good," he said, and flashed me a smile.

I felt a little lightheaded when he smiled at me, but I shook it off.

I was so happy to see him again—a Greek god.

"So you wanted to talk?" he asked gently.

I nodded, and lowered myself to the floor. He followed my move.

I nodded, and started to think of some questions.

And we were at it for about forty-five minutes, with me asking questions and Edward answering them.

Then, a question popped into my mind.

"Edward, how dangerous are werewolves?"

He hesitated. "Very. If you make them too mad, they can really hurt you. They transform into wolves, and if too mad, they can possible kill you." Then he looked deeply into my eyes.

"Please be careful around them, Bella."

I nodded, blushing because he was so concerned.

He stiffened.

I looked at him questionably.

"Did I do something wrong, Edward?"

He shook he head, startled. "No, why?"

I hesitated. "Because you always seem to stiffen around me."

He scooted a little bit closer.

"No, Bella. It's just that…" he trailed off.

"What?"

"Nothing. It'll freak you out."

I scooted closer, also. So we were only about three feet away from each other. "Try me."

And then he proceeded to tell me when we first met at the party. how my blood was overly sweet to him, and how the monster inside him wanted to drink my blood.

I just looked at him in amazement.

And then he went on to tell me that he was a mind reader.

I gasped out loud, thinking that Edward was reading my mind. In fact, he could've heard everything I thought about him.

"No, Bella," he reassured me. "Somehow your mind blocks itself from me. I can't read your mind."

I relaxed, but then wondered why that was.

Then Edward's phone buzzed in his pocket.

"Emmett?" he asked into phone.

I stared at Edward on his phone. I couldn't believe that he was so strong enough to fight himself. But he told me lately it has been getting easier.

"I'm at Bella's," I heard Edward say.

Then Emmett started getting louder.

"Hi, Bella!" Emmett yelled over the phone.

Edward rolled his eyes at the phone.

"Hi Emmett," I said back.

And then…

"Aw, Edward! Did you tell Bella that you—"

"Shut up, Emmett!" Edward said, agitated at his brother for some reason. And then he hung up.

I stared at him. "What was that about?"

He shook his head. "Nothing."

I scooted closer. "Please tell me, Edward."

Edward opened his mouth, but then I heard the front door open.

"Bella?" Charlie called.

Dang!

"Edward, you have to get out of here!" I whispered frantically.

Charlie would kill me if he found out that Edward was in my room. Not because he was a boy, but because he was a vampire.

He nodded, then got up and headed for the window. I followed.

"I'll see you soon," he said, and then suddenly pulled me into his chest.

He was so cold, but I barely noticed it.

I hugged him back, knowing that I was blushing furiously into his chest.

"Bye," he murmured, and was suddenly gone.

"Bye," I murmured after him.

* * *

**Well, did you like it?**

**Next chapter coming up soon!**

**Thanks for reading, and please review!**

**Bella27137**


	23. Chapter 23

**Edward and Bella**

Chapter 23

**Hello everyone! So sorry I haven't updated in a while. And the next three weeks I'm going to be very busy with camp, so you might not hear from me for a while. But I promise, I will do my best to finish this story in the next…two weeks.**

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Here is chapter 23!**

* * *

Last chapter:

BPOV: _"Bye," he murmured, and was suddenly gone._

"_Bye," I murmured after him._

* * *

**BPOV:**

I came downstairs the next morning to find Charlie sitting at the table already dressed.

Usually Charlie didn't wake up before me. Something was up.

"Good morning, dad."

"Good morning, Bella."

I walked over to the pantry and got some cereal and then some milk. Charlie sat across from me as I ate. It was only after I finished that he finally spoke up.

"So, Bella. It is Saturday. Would you like to go somewhere?"

I looked at him. "Where?"

"La Push."

I stared at him. La Push? Where the werewolves were? "Um, sure, dad."

"Oh, and Bella?"

I looked up.

"Don't be scared of them, okay? Trust me, they're not dangerous. Not like—"

I got up then, not wanting to get into another argument about who was dangerous and who wasn't.

After I washed my plates and halfway up the stairs, the phone rang.

"I'll get it!" I called. Charlie grunted in response.

I picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Bella."

I froze at that voice—that perfect voice. I quickly ran up to my room, avoiding Charlie.

"Edward?" I asked, hesitantly. This was the first time he had called me.

"Yes," he responded in his velvet voice.

"Is there something wrong?"

I heard Edward exhale sharply.

"Alice had a vision of you going to La Push."

Alice? Vision? Oh, right. I remembered that yesterday when I had my talk with Edward, he told me he wasn't the only member in his family that had powers. Alice could see the future, and Jasper could control emotions.

"Yes, Charlie planned it."

"Bella, please be careful," he begged. "Try not to make them mad, not that I think you will. Especially a new werewolf."

"Who's the new werewolf?" I asked.

"Bella! We're about to go!" yelled Charlie from downstairs.

"Okay, Edward. I will," I said. "I have to go. Bye."

"Bye, Bella," he murmured before hanging up.

I put the phone back before running downstairs to meet Charlie.

We both got in his police cruiser and he pulled out of he driveway.

"So, who was that on the phone?" he asked.

"Friend from school, calling for homework," I lied.

Surprisingly, Charlie bought the lie.

When we were halfway there, I asked Charlie a question.

"Dad, what happens when there are werewolf accidents?"

Charlie looked uncomfortable. "I don't know what happens. But I can give you and example. Emily Young. But that wasn't on purpose, Bella. It was an _accident._"

I gasped, and asked Charlie for the details, but he just closed his mouth and said nothing more about it.

Emily Young. I had seen a picture of her in our house. Half of her face was scarred. A _werewolf _did that?

Was I scared? A little. But if I could befriend _and _fall in love with a vampire, then couldn't I at least befriend a werewolf?

We soon got to La Push and then to Billy's place.

We parked and Charlie and I filed out. I saw Billy come out in his wheelchair, followed by Jacob.

Jacob the werewolf.

* * *

**SOOO sorry it's so short. I just wanted Bella to get to La Push, which leads up to…future chapters.**

**Thanks for reading, and please review and check out my other story, Second Chance.**

**I'll update soon!**

**Bella27137**


	24. Chapter 24

**Edward and Bella**

Chapter 24

**Hello everyone! So sorry that I haven't updated in so long! I've just been so busy with camp and everything. Oh, and Sunday I will be leaving. So sorry! But I will write so much, which makes it easier for me to type it! Thanks for all the reviews!**

* * *

Last chapter:

BPOV: _Jacob the werewolf._

* * *

**EPOV:**

"Bye, Bella," I said as I hung up the phone. Bella—she was going down to La Push. With werewolves. If they hurt her in any way…

"Edward, relax," muttered Jasper who was sensing my anxiety from over at the couch he was sitting at, looking at a magazine.

Emmett and Rosalie were watching TV, paying absolutely no attention to us at all. Every once in a while, they would lean in for a kiss or two. They were so carefree; I decided I wouldn't worry about them. However, I _was_ worried about Alice.

She was sitting next to Jasper, eyes staring blankly at the wall in front of her, eyes glazed over.

"I don't get it," she murmured silently. Jasper looked over at her with a worried expression.

After the mention of werewolves, it had brought back memories of why Alice couldn't see them before. Everyone thought it was weird—sometimes she could see the wolves, and other times, she couldn't. There was something she was missing; there was a catch to her ability to see the wolves.

We just didn't know what it was, yet. But Alice was making it her priority to find out.

Meanwhile, I was sitting here worrying about Bella. She was going to be so close to Jacob, a fairly new werewolf. The problem was, that, Bella didn't _know _he was a new werewolf. She probably suspected him to be an experienced wolf.

"I got it," Alice spoke out suddenly. "I know why now, finally."

I walked closer to her. "Why?"

"I can see them…when they're human. I just can't see them…when they're wolves.

"When the wolf I'm trying to see is in his or her wolf form, everyone and everything relating to them disappear. I finally know why now."

I took a step back, stunned. When the pack is in their wolf form, they are immune to Alice's powers.

"How is Bella doing?" I asked nervously. Now that I know that flaw in Alice's power, I was even more nervous.

I was constantly worried about Bella since she left, and kept on pestering Alice about her.

Alice's eyes went blank for only a minute before she replied.

"She's with Jacob. They're talking about school, their family, and friends."

Jacob!

"Where are they?"

Please let them be with other people, and not alone, I begged silently.

Alice's face got a worried expression.

"Jacob convinced Bella to take a walk with him…alone. They're currently at the beach."

That was even worse than I expected. She was alone…with Jacob…a new werewolf.

Part of me, whether it was the stronger side, I did not know, wanted to run down to La Push right now and get her away from _him _as quick as possible.

However the other part of me, probably the voice of reason, told me to stay right here.

Maybe nothing would happen and I was just worrying too much. Maybe Jacob would stay in control of himself, and no one would have to suffer. Maybe I was just overreacting like I always do.

However…

Alice stiffened up, and for several minutes, she did not move. Finally, my impatience got the better of me and I dove into my sister's mind to see the vision for myself.

"_But Jacob, if you really did know them, you wouldn't say that."_

"_Bella! I agree with Charlie! You need to stay away from them!"_

_Bella stood up, looking very angry, her hands on her hips._

"_Jake! No. I. Will. Not."_

_Jacob started shaking; his face was flustered, and couldn't get himself to stop._

_Bella took several steps back, a flicker of fear flashing across her face._

_And then he burst._

_And everything—Bella, Jacob, the beach they were on—disappeared._

"No! I yelled when it ended. Alice was beside me, on the ground, panting, while Jasper tried to help her. Now Emmett and Rosalie were paying attention from the loud outburst. "Alice! What can you see?"

"Nothing," she responded, her voice close to quivering. "Bella's future—I can't see it."

I jumped up and ran out the door.

Bella would be okay. Jacob was going to pay. I was going to get there in time.

Deep down inside me though, I had a feeling where this would be heading.

If I killed Jacob, a war would start because I killed a member of the pack, which was against the treaty.

But that didn't slow me down as I passed the border and headed into La Push.

I was the one that would stop Jacob from hurting the girl I loved, no matter what the consequences.

* * *

**Well, did you like it?**

**I hope you did. I will be gone for a week, and after that, I will be planning on finishing my story.**

**Thanks for reading, and for the wonderful reviews the past 23 chapters!**

**Please review!**

**Bella27137**


	25. Chapter 25

**Edward and Bella**

Chapter 25

* * *

**Hello everyone! I am back! And here is chapter 25! Thanks so much for all the reviews! Sigh, I am going to predict…only about 6 more chapters left of this story. Anyway, thanks for reading!**

* * *

Last chapter:

EPOV: _I was the one that would stop Jacob from hurting the girl I loved, no matter what the consequences._

* * *

**BPOV:**

"Hi Bella!" called Jacob from about five feet away. He strolled over to me in three long strides and pulled me into a hug.

He was so warm…and very strong too.

"Can't…breathe…Jacob!" I managed to struggle out.

He released me and stepped back, grinning. He was even taller than when I had last seen him! He now loomed over both Charlie and me.

Charlie walked over to Billy and together they went inside the house, leaving Jacob and me alone.

Once they were inside, Jacob turned to me, his face eager.

"Hey, Bella, do you want to go and take a walk with me? We could go down to the beach," he asked.

I froze. A walk? Alone?

Jacob seemed to sense my hesitancy. "Aw, please Bella? It's not too far, and we'll be back soon," he pleaded.

Werewolves lose control when they are angered. If I didn't Jacob, then everything would be okay.

I gave in, and Jacob grabbed my hand and pulled forward. I reluctantly went.

When we finally arrived at the beach ten minutes, part of my fear disappeared. Talking with Jacob was…interesting. He had a cheerful, carefree spirit and while walking here, I had found out so much about him. He talked about his friends and his hobbies. But never once did he mention himself being a werewolf. Maybe it was because he didn't know if I was in on the secret, or maybe it was because he was scared that if he brought it up, I would think of him as a monster.

I took off my shoes and let my feet bury themselves in the sand. Jacob and I walked a little bit more before we both sat down on a log in the sand.

I sighed, thinking of Edward. What was he doing at this moment? Would he be worried that I was with his mortal enemy? Thinking of Edward stirred a question deep inside me. When he called me, his voice was so worried. Why? Was it because he felt guilty that involving me in this war of mythic creatures? Or was it because he was afraid that I would get hurt, because he felt the same way toward me as I felt toward him?

But the last reason struck me as absurd. Why would Edward—who was a Greek god come to life, who was brilliant in every way and form—ever like me, a frail, accident prone human like me. Why would he? Did he?

"Bella."

Jacob's voice startled me I was so caught up in my thinking that I had forgotten Jacob was sitting right beside me.

I looked up at him.

"Yes?"

His voice now took on a worried tone. His eyes bore into my own, staring intently ay me.

"You know what I am."

What, not who, I noticed.

I nodded. "Charlie told me."

He chuckled darkly. "Yes, Charlie has been in on the secret for some time."

I nodded again, realizing that I had been hearing these stories ever since I was little.

"You aren't afraid?" he asked softly, suddenly changing his tone.

In the beginning, I was. But the more I spent with Jacob, the more that fear vanished. Even if Jake was a werewolf, inside, he was still a human. I shook my head. I shook my head.

Jake sighed, looking relieved. However, his expression soon hardened.

"What about the vampires you hang out with?"

I blinked, wondering if I heard right. How had he known that I was friends with the Cullens? But he didn't know that I was in love with a certain Cullen.

Of course! Charlie had found Alice and Edward at our house a few weeks ago. He probably told Billy that I was friends with his son's enemy.

"No, I'm not," I told him sternly.

Jake's expression was still hard.

"Well you should be," he muttered sourly.

"Why?" I demanded.

Jacob looked at me with a pained expression. "Because they _are_, Bella. They can kill you in a horrible way, drinking your blood. I know the Cullens don't drink human blood, but they _can _slip, Bella."

"Jake, no," I said, wary. I felt this was just like the argument I had with Charlie.

"Yes, Bella," he continues, "trust me, they _are. _They are just probably pretending to be your friend, and then kill you when you're least expecting it."

"But Jacob, if you really did know them, you wouldn't say that."

"Bella! I agree with Charlie! You need to stay away from them!"

"Jacob! No. I. Will. Not," I said as I stood up, putting my hands on my hips, showing him that I was really mad. Who was he to say I could or couldn't hang out with the Cullens?

He didn't say anything, but continued to sit there, looking stunned and angry.

At first I didn't notice it, but then after a couple of seconds, the shaking worsened.

A flash of fear spread through me. I was so into proving to Jacob that the Cullens posed to harm to me that I forgot I wasn't supposed to make a werewolf angry.

I took several steps back, wishing for either Jacob to stop shaking, or for Edward.

"J-Jake?"

Jacob continued to shake, not responding to my voice.

Then suddenly, Jacob exploded into a mass of fur. I closed my eyes.

When I opened them a few minutes later, a russet brown-red wolf was growling at me.

Again, Hollywood made werewolves a human with fur growing from his back. That was an imagined werewolf. However, right this second I was standing in front of a _real _werewolf—one that would possibly kill me.

Jacob's eyes bore nothing but anger that was directed at me. I stumbled back, and being as clumsy as I was, tripped over something and fell.

Jacob jumped into the air and landed directly over me. His growl that was coming from his throat was loud and it scared me.

As his face came closer to my own throat—his breath breathing heavily on my face—I closed my eyes, fearing that I was done for.

When the impending doom didn't come in the next few seconds, I slowly opened my eyes to find that Jacob was not looming over me. Instead, he was fifteen feet away, engaged in a battle with the one person I most longed to see.

Edward.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Next chapter coming soon!**

**Thanks so much for reading! Please review!**

**Bella27137**


	26. Chapter 26

**Edward and Bella**

Chapter 26

**Hello everyone! So sorry to leave you at a cliffy, and then not update. So very sorry! Big thanks for everyone who reviewed and read the whole story! Enjoy!**

* * *

Last chapter:

BPOV: _Instead, he was fifteen feet away, engaged in a battle with the one person I most longed to see._

_Edward._

* * *

**BPOV:**

Edward and Jacob faced off against each other, both of them crouching in an attacking form.

I sat on the wet ground, terrified.

My frightened eyes followed their every move.

Jacob jumped up again and attacked Edward in the chest, knocking him down to the ground.

I screamed—no one paid attention to me, just continued their death battle—thinking that Edward was hurt. I couldn't believe this was happening.

Tears brimmed the edge of my eyes. Edward, the guy—and vampire—I loved was fighting against my childhood friend—and werewolf—Jacob. If Edward got hurt, it would be my entire fault. I had known how dangerous werewolves were, and still angered him enough for him to transform and end up fighting my love.

Edward growled and threw Jacob off of him, making him land about five feet away from me with a sickening sound.

Jacob struggled to rise, and when he finally did, he looked my straight in my eyes and growled threatening. But I could see a hint of remorse for almost killing me, and a little but of hurt in them too.

Edward immediately appeared between Jake and I.

"Stay away from her," he threatened back, using a voice I've never heard him use before. I shuddered.

Jacob's growl grew loader, and Edward's rose in turn.

The next thing that happened passed by so quickly—too quickly—that it was a blur to me.

From the trees near the edge of the beach stepped out five more wolves, each growling deeply and staring at us with cold, hard eyes.

I gulped. We were outnumbered.

But then, to my relief, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice suddenly appeared by Edward's side. I sighed, but then realized we were still down by two.

I looked up at everybody's faces. I didn't really know Edward's brothers; I knew Alice from the time we were partners, but that was it. Why would three people that didn't know me that well come to my rescue?

For a few moments, the Cullens and he wolves stared each other down. Then, everyone rushed forward and started attacking each other.

Edward jumped on Jacob immediately. Emmett took on two wolves at the same time, while Alice and Jasper worked together against a black and sandy colored wolf. I stood up shakily and stared with fixated eyes at the fighting.

Edward growled loudly and jumped on Jacob's back and bit hard into his neck. I noticed that Edward was more agitated all of a sudden.

Jacob howled—it somehow broke my heart hearing that noise—catching the attention of his fellow wolves. They immediately fought back against the Cullens, and then rushed to Jacob's side. The Cullens stood back.

My attention was on Jacob. Right as Edward bit him, his eyes turned to me. His eyes somehow seemed to say sorry. But, somehow, I knew Jacob would hopefully be okay. I knew from Charlie that vampires had venom, but I don't think the venom spread into Jacob's system. At least, I hoped not.

The big black wolf growled at Edward, and it seemed to me that he was somehow telling Edward something.

Remembering that Edward could read minds, I wondered if he could read the wolf'e mind right now.

"W-what's he saying, Edward?" I asked.

He didn't look at me. His gaze was on Jacob and the black wolf.

"He says…go away," he mused.

"No!" roared Emmett. I stared at him. "No, we've started a fight, and we'll finish it. It was their fault in the first place."

Edward growled, probably mad about something a wolf said.

"Later, Emmett," Edward said, glancing at me.

Emmett also glanced at me, and nodded slowly, but was silently regretting walking away from the fight.

I swayed on my feet, suddenly glancing at the pool of blood that was by Jacob's feet. It wasn't big, but I still felt queasy.

I stumbled back, and would have fell if two hands hadn't caught me.

"Let's go," he mused quietly, and lightly threw me over his back. I didn't complain.

And then he started running at vampire speed. I was still too dazed to even get sick at the speed we were moving.

Minutes later, he sat me down on grass. He looked at me and started pacing around. I stared up at him with glazed eyes.

What had just happened between two mortal enemies was still in my head. Everyone—Jake, Edward, the rest of the Cullens—was okay? I should be okay, but right now, I wasn't.

No, I wasn't scared, more like confused.

Why had Edward come to my rescue? I was just one human to him. Did it really matter if I lived or not. Was it out of guilt? Guilt that somehow he was the reason I could've died. Or was it something else?

"Why?" I asked, and he whirled around to stare at me.

"Why did you come?" I asked again.

He immediately appeared in front of me, his expression somehow…pained.

I froze. He knelt down in front of me. He hesitated, seeming to debate with something, and then leaned it, very slowly, as if hesitant, and pressed his lips to my own.

He pulled back a second later.

"Because I love you," he murmured, leaning back to judge my expression.

* * *

**Okay, the end might have been a little OOC…but.**

**Anyway, I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading!**

**Please review! And I'll have the next chapter up soon!**

**-Bella27137**


	27. Chapter 27

**Edward and Bella**

Chapter 27

* * *

Hey everyone! I am so so so very sorry that I haven't updated in so long! I was reading Breaking Dawn, and was caught up in other things. Today is the last day of summer for me, so I decided to update before I go back to school. I am actually thinking of changing my name…hmm… Thank you soo much to EVERYONE who reviewed and read this story. Thanks so much! They really mean a lot to me! Enjoy!

* * *

Last Chapter:

BPOV: _"Because I love you," he murmured, leaning back to judge my expression._

* * *

**EPOV:**

_I love you, too._

Those were the words that constantly repeated itself in my head.

After I had kissed Bella—sure that I wouldn't lose control—and pulled back softly to see her expression, she said those words to me.

It took me a while to register them.

Why would she, an innocent human girl, love me, a monster straight from her nightmares?

Before she spoke those words to me, I was terribly afraid. What had I done? She would run away now—now that a monster told her that he loved her.

But instead, she smiled and said those words to me. _I love you, too, Edward._

How sweet they sounded coming from her.

Then she inched forward, and attempted to kiss me back. I froze.

Could my self-control stretch that far? As far as kissing her back?

I took a deep breath and allowed myself to kiss her back, relishing every second.

After we pulled away, I looked up at storm clouds gathering overhead. I told her we needed to get home, and she agreed. But not her home; mine.

I told her Charlie would be worried, but she just shrugged and said he was probably still at Billy's. I nodded slowly, not wanting to argue with the girl I had just pledged my love to.

And so I let her on my back and I raced back to my house.

We sat on the couch right now, my arms around her waist. Now and then, I would lightly kiss her on her head. She would look up, giving me a breathtaking smile before she lightly kissed my cheek.

Everyone in my family knew about us. Alice got a smug look on her face and said, "I knew it."

But even thought I was holding in my arms the girl that I loved, I could somehow feel a dark cloud looming over our heads, threatening to take her away from me.

My mind wandered over to Charlie. He would know what happened—the fight, and how close it came; Jake, his best friend's son almost killing his daughter; me and my brother and sister coming to Bella's defense. Heck, he would probably know that I had even told Bella that I loved her.

But I shoved all those thoughts away and focused on the angel sitting next to me. I could—would—worry about those things later. Now, I was enjoying the time with Bella.

Bella turned to me and was about to say something, but was drowned out by an ear-piercing scream that came from Alice.

Bella and I looked up to see Rosalie stumbling down the stairs—something that I hadn't seen in a while; Rosalie always moved to gracefully—and Alice close behind her. Their faces bore only a horrified expression, Rosalie's more horrified than Alice's.

"What happened?" I demanded.

In my mind, I was imagining the wolves coming here and taking Bella away from me.

Alice would be horrified—everyone in our family would be—but why was Rosalie's expression worse than Alice's?

When I finished, I stood up, my arms still around Bella. She stood beside me with a confused expression.

"Emmett's gone," Alice choked out.

It took me a second to grasp what Alice was saying. I tightened my hold on Bella, holding her closer to me for the comfort that I clearly could not have right at this moment.

Emmett, my brother who loved a good fight; he hated running away from the fight we just came back from even though we were outnumbered. He wanted to finish what they started. He went back to the werewolves. Alone.

Everyone heard the words that came out of Alice's mouth.

And then everyone was running everywhere.

In my mind, I saw Emmett challenging Sam to a fight. Against Sam, I truly believed that my brother could win.

But then…Sam called for backup. In a couple of seconds, seven werewolves surrounded Emmett.

"No, cars won't be fast enough," muttered Carlisle. "We need to run." He looked at me.

"I'm coming," said Bella sternly. I could tell she knew what was happening; the pale and stricken face of hers was proof enough.

I nodded, and quickly whisked her onto me back. She let out a small gasp and held on.

All of us were out the door seconds later, racing to get to Emmett before it was too late.

Within a couple of minutes we were at the clearing where Alice saw Emmett challenge Sam.

It was empty.

Except for the foul purple colored smoke rising in the middle.

Next to me, Bella gasped out loud and turned her head into my chest and started sobbing.

Behind me, Rosalie let out a scream and sank to the ground sobbing tearless dry sobs.

In the distance, I heard a wolf howl.

* * *

**Sniff…how did you like it??**

**The plot has officially begun.**

**Thanks for reading and I'll try to update soon!**

**Please review!**

**Bella27137**


	28. Chapter 28

**Edward and Bella**

Chapter 28

Hi everyone! I am so sorry that I haven't updated in like…2 weeks? I feel so terrible; thanks so much for all the reviews! I'll try to update more often now!

* * *

Last chapter:

EPOV_: __It was empty._

_Except for the foul purple colored smoke rising in the middle._

_Next to me, Bella gasped out loud and turned her head into my chest and started sobbing._

_Behind me, Rosalie let out a scream and sank to the ground sobbing tearless dry sobs._

_In the distance, I heard a wolf howl._

* * *

**EPOV:**

We stood there, stunned at what happened. Rosalie wouldn't quiet, well, I wouldn't either, if the love of my _existence _just got ripped to shreds and burned. I was mad and startled at the same time.

I always knew that Emmett loved to fight, but did he really think that he could challenge an entire pack and _win_? Maybe, I thought, that originally he was only going to challenge Sam. Ha! Emmett would win against Sam.

Of course, Sam called for backup. I couldn't get anything from Alice; her mind was completely empty from the shock, and even if she wasn't in shock, her visions couldn't show me anyhing because she couldn't see the wolves in their wolf forms. Jasper was holding her tight, murmuring something to her.

I held Bella closer to me, feeling the warmth of her skin against mine. Emmett's death brought something into view for me.

Werewolves could not be trusted. Bella was not safe with them around. But no matter what, I would not let Bella die. If I had to fight off the whole pack to protect her, so be it. As long as Bella would be safe.

How I longed to get my hands on the werewolf that killed my brother. Could it be Sam? Or what about Jacob?

I half expected the pack to return and rip us to shreds too, now that we were too stunned to fight. Perhaps Rosalie would beg them to finish them off. I knew I would, if Bella was ever taken away from me.

They didn't, and we stayed at the field, grieving.

The sun slowly sank, and the skies were darkening.

Finally, someone spoke.

"Let's go home." It was Carlisle.

Rosalie was still on the ground, not dry sobbing—no, she stopped hours ago—instead, her eyes stared ahead into the forest. She gazed at them with an unfathomable expression in her eyes.

Everyone knew that Rosalie could not—would not—walk, much less run back to the house.

"I'll get the car," I offered silently. Everyone—with the exception of Rosalie of course—nodded.

I let go of Bella and prepared to run back to the house.

She immediately froze. "I'm going with you," she said quietly. I was about to object, but I could see the determination in her eyes, and I couldn't argue with her.

I nodded, and let her on my back.

And then I ran.

On my back, Bella held on tightly, and we arrived at the house minutes later.

The house was dark, portraying to everyone that something disastrous just happened.

I got the keys to my Volvo, got in with Bella in the passenger seat, and started to drive off.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Bella gripping the seat tightly, her eyes closed.

That brought a small smile to my lips.

We arrived at the clearing and I found everyone in the exact position as when I left them in.

Carlisle helped Rosalie into the back seat. Alice and Esme followed in the car, and Carlisle took the wheel. I asked Bella if she would like to ride in the car, or on my back again.

"You," she said.

I watched as Carlisle drove my car back before heading back with Bella and Jasper.

"I need to drop Bella off; her dad must be worried. Then I'll head home," I murmured to Jasper.

He nodded, and I let Bella get on my back again. Jasper and I took off, but I lost him a few seconds later, as I was the fastest.

We arrived at Bella's house in a matter of minutes, but I was in no hurry in leaving her.

She got off my back, and we stood facing each other. Seconds ticked by and without a word, I crushed her to my chest, breathing in her scent.

"I love you," I murmured.

"I love you too."

I smiled, and breathed in again. There was still a part of me that wanted to drink her blood, but that part was small, not at all like when I first met her.

I hesitantly let my arms drop, but then brought my face closer to hers until our lips met.

When I pulled back, she blushed. I raised my head, and saw her window.

I smiled at her. "I'll be back," I promised, and then disappeared.

I ran home, thinking of being with Bella hopefully later tonight.

Parked near the garage was my Volvo. I sighed, and opened the door.

Rosalie was lying on the couch, eyes dim, staring up at the ceiling.

Carlisle and Esme were sitting in the opposite couch, fingers entwined and heads together.

Alice and Jasper were nowhere to be seen, but from Jasper's thoughts, I knew that they were in their room.

I climbed the steps and then slowly opened the door to my room. I sank into my black couch and grieved for my lost brother.

I half expected him to storm up here and make jokes about how easy it was taking down the wolves, and how it was barely a challenge.

I _had _to avenge his death. But I wouldn't make the same mistake as he did. I knew what would happen if I were to die in the process. I would lose Bella.

So I planned, and thought, and planned some more.

An hour later, I knew what I would do.

I would hunt down the wolf that had killed Emmett. And in the end, it would be just me and him, fighting to the death. But I _would _win.

The thought of Bella motivated me.

At that second, Alice barged in. Hovering over me, her face somehow menacing.

"You," she muttered darkly. I sat up, and Jasper appeared behind her, arm around her waist. She shrugged him off.

"What?"

"You. Will. Not. Leave." She separated each word into sentences.

I blinked. Oh. She saw that I was going to challenge the wolves.

"Alice," I begged.

"No!" she yelled, almost pleading. "I can't—I _won't _let you. I can't lose you too."

"Trust me, Alice," I reassured her, but deep inside, I wondered how much of what I was thinking was true. "I'll be fine. I'll come back."

Alice froze, and her eyes dimmed. She was having a vision.

When she came out of her trance a minute later, I asked, "Alice, what did you see?"

"Nothing," she muttered bitterly. "Wolf form."

I put my hands on her shoulders and shook her lightly. "Alice, I have to leave, okay?" Seeing the panicked expression on her face, I quickly added, "But I _promise _I'll be back, okay? And if I don't, then you can have my car."

Now I had the motivation of Bella and my car to help me in the fight.

That brought on a small smile on her face, and I walked past her to my window. Not wanting to face Carlisle—although I doubt that he didn't know what I was up to—I gave one last reassuring smile and jumped.

I was in La Push before I knew it. Crouching in the trees near Jacob Black's place, I watched and waited. Before I knew it, Jacob appeared. I followed him deep into the forest before I sprang.

"Get off me bloodsucker!" he yelled as he struggled under me.

"Tell me who killed my brother," I said between clenched teeth.

"Oh, _that _bloodsucker? He put up quite a fight, but he still wasn't a match for every member in the pack." His tone held a trace of teasing and bragging, and that made me angrier.

I put more weight on him. "Who?" I repeated darkly.

"Let him go, Edward," said a voice behind me. "I killed your brother."

I released Jacob and turned to my brother's murderer, ready to end him.

* * *

**I'm so sorry to end it right there! But I promise I'll update soon!**

**Thanks so much for reading. Please review!**

**Moonlight-Wolfe**


	29. Chapter 29

****

Edward and Bella

**Chapter 29**

Hi everyone! OMG…thank you so much! I have 200 reviews!! Ee!! Thank you so much!! Here is an early chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

Last Chapter:

**EPOV**_**: **__"Let him go, Edward," said a voice behind me. "I killed your brother."_

_I released Jacob and turned to my brother's murderer, ready to end him._

* * *

**BPOV:**

"I love you," I heard him murmur to me. My heart soared at those words.

"I love you, too," I replied, and then felt his lips on my own. I kissed him back eagerly, but he broke off too soon.

"I'll be back," he said, and then disappeared. I sighed, not wanting him to go, but I could understand why he needed to go.

Emmett. Even though I didn't know him, my eyes welled up thinking of him. He got _killed _because he was _protecting _me. Well, the fight ended with no one getting hurt, but still. . .

Why? Why did he go back? Did he _want _to get killed? Did he enjoy fighting?

And Rosalie. The way she mourned for him. It was like it was herself dying a thousand times over and over again.

There was so much I didn't understand about the Cullen family, I suddenly realized. So much that I wanted to know.

It seemed like a terrible time for me to be with Edward, with Emmett suddenly dying and Jacob almost _killing _me—I shuddered at the memory—but deep down, I was happy.

I was happy that he chose me; that he fell in love with me.

I sighed once more, knowing that I had to get inside the house. Charlie would be freaking out at my absence; I assumed he knew about the fight and what happened with Jacob.

I turned around and slowly opened the door and stepped into the darkness.

Confused, I pressed my hand against the wall, feeling for the light switch.

When I turned the lights on, I found Charlie sitting at the dinner table, glaring at me.

"Where the heck have you been?" he demanded, rising from the chair.

I closed the door and braced myself to face his anger.

"I heard from Billy that you left La Push with _vampires_." He snarled the word.

"Did you tell you why?" I retorted, angry. He only cared that I was with vampires, and not if a vampire saved my life. Or if I had been nearly killed.

He dropped his gaze. "Yes," he said softly.

Things were quiet for a while, Charlie continuing to look at the ground, and me reliving the memories of Jacob.

No, I wasn't afraid of werewolves—just like I wasn't afraid of vampires. But that was before I saw Jacob in his wolf form, snarling and growling at me. That image haunted me now.

"He was new at that; he couldn't control his anger," Charlie softly defended him. Of course, I thought bitterly. Charlie would take _their _side.

However, it _was _my fault at almost being killed, I reasoned. I was so stupid to fight with him over me being with the Cullens. I had been told that they transform when angered.

"But I _am _thankful that Edward"—he nearly choked the word out, trying his best not to scowl when saying his name—"saved you."

I blinked at him. Did he actually _thank _Edward?

"But that's not the reason why I'm angry," he continued, and my hopes faded.

I waited for him to tell me why he was angry, and he finally explained.

"You _went _with a vampire!" he yelled, and my own anger flared.

"What did you want me to do then?" I countered angrily. _That _was why he was angry?

"Don't you know how dangerous a vampire is?" he demanded, completely ignoring my question.

"Did you want me to _stay _there?" I requisitioned.

Charlie didn't say anything, so I talked instead.

"What if Jacob went back for me because he was so angry? What would _you _have done, Charlie?"

I hoped he didn't get angrier when I said his first name. I looked at him; I didn't think he noticed.

"You could've gone with Sam! I heard that he was there!" He contradicted.

"What if I didn't want to?" I yelled, and suddenly knew it was a mistake.

Charlie's face turned almost purple from my comment. "You. Didn't. Want. To?" he managed to choke out.

"I don't know Sam," I said quietly, hoping that would be a good excuse.

"What do you mean you didn't _want _to?!" he shouted, his voice rising with every word.

"What if I _wanted_ to go with the Cullens?" I yelled back, staring at him, not backing down from the argument.

"Why?"

"Maybe because I love Edward!"

"W-what?" Charlie mused, in shock.

Maybe I shouldn't have said that, I thought.

"Dad," I said slowly, thinking my words over carefully. "They aren't dangerous."

There; I resurfaced our old argument.

"Aren't dangerous?" he repeated, suddenly back to fury. "Of course they're dangerous, Bella! How many times do I have to tell you?"

"As many as you want, but I won't believe it, no matter how many times you tell me, because the truth is that they _aren't_."

"How do you know he isn't _tricking _you?" he claimed, still not lowering his voice.

"Because I know he loves me too!"

But as I said those words, I suddenly began to doubt even my own words. In truth, I wondered _why _he loved me, as he said he did. I was a plain human, nothing compared to the other beautiful vampires in the world, any one of them being the perfect match for Edward.

Only I'll worry about that later, I decided, focusing on Charlie.

"And I won't let your prejudices stand in the way of my love for him," I added as a last comment before walking around him and up the stairs and into my room. He didn't follow me.

Once in my room, I walked over to my window and opened it, flinching when the cold air hit my face. I leaned out slightly, thinking of when Edward came into my room through that window.

I sighed, and glanced into the moonlit night, wondering when he would come back. Or _if _he would come back. Somehow I knew that something bad would happen tonight.

* * *

**Well, I'm so sorry that it wasn't in Edward's POV, but I had to get Bella's POV in there. The next chapter, I promise, will be when we find out who killed Emmett.**

**Only a couple more chapters left! :)**

**Thanks so much for the wonderful reviews and for reading! Please review!**

**Moonlight-Wolfe**


	30. Chapter 30

**Edward and Bella**

Chapter 30

Hey everyone! I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while—HW, sadly. Anyway, I have decided, since there are only a few more chapters of this, that I will postpone Second Chance until this story is finished. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy! And thanks for everything!

* * *

Last chapter:

BPOV_: __I sighed, and glanced into the moonlit night, wondering when he would come back. Or _if_ he would come back. Somehow I knew that something bad would happen tonight._

* * *

**EPOV:**

The person in front of me was big, like all the wolves, and wore a fierce expression. I recognized him immediately. He and Emmett had fought in the past. Paul.

"Well," he said, smirking, "I can't take _all _the credit. Everyone in the pack helped take him down, but I—"

_Was the one that set him on fire, _I finished the sentence, reading his mind, furious. I was mad that he seemed to _enjoy _my pain. My pain of losing my brother.

I was on him at once, growling.

He hissed and pushed me off.

In a blink of an eye, he changed into his wolf form. I didn't flinch or back off. I wanted to end him, revenge my only thought.

I jumped onto his back and he tried to shake me off, his teeth almost biting my arm. I ran around him several times, trying to confuse him before jumping on his back again. He howled and sank his teeth—born to rip a vampire apart—into my leg.

I hissed and shook his teeth off, but while I was doing that, he shook me off of his back and onto the ground. When I looked up, I could see the rest of the pack in the clearing. But they weren't moving toward me. Why?

_Stop, _ordered Sam.

_Why? _Demanded Embry.

I forced myself out from their mind and back to Paul. I should take advantage of this, I thought.

I jumped onto him, at the same time Quil howled and warned, _Watch out, Paul!_

_I have him, _he mumbled, and turned around and tried to sink his teeth into my neck. I was faster, though. I slid under his belly and then appeared behind him, jumped onto his back, and sank my teeth into his neck. I didn't bite deep enough for the venom to go into his body, though.

He growled, unhappy that I got the better of him, and struggled to sink his own teeth into me.

Would I have to kill him? I wondered. He killed my brother, I reasoned. But inside me, I wondered if I killed Paul would Bella still love me? Or would she be scared that a murderer loved her?

While I was thinking, Paul took the advantage and knocked me to the ground. When I looked up, he was in mid-air right above me, almost going to land on me. I rolled to my right and then turned around on the ground and kicked in front of me just as Paul landed.

I think I kicked him into a tree; his neck gave a sharp snap and he lay still. Embry and Quil hurried to him.

Despite the werewolves' fast ability to heal, Paul couldn't heal fast enough. He lay still and Embry and Quil, realizing what had happened, started howling for their lost brother. Seconds later, Sam and the rest of the pack joined in.

I stood up and walked away. It was finished.

* * *

**Did you like it? Hate it? Think I kind of rushed Paul's death?**

**So sorry that this is a short chapter, which is why I'm posting this with another chapter in a few minutes. **

**Please review!**

**Moonlight-Wolfe**


	31. Chapter 31

**Edward and Bella**

Chapter 31

Hey everyone! This is the second chapter that I will post tonight, since the previous chapter was so short. Thanks so much for reading; this story is almost done. Enjoy!

* * *

Last Chapter:

EPOV_: __I stood up and walked away. It was finished._

* * *

**EPOV:**

Even if little time passed, I felt as if I were away from Bella for an eternity. I ran to her house, fulfilling my promise to her before I left to bring my brother's murderer to justice.

Soon, I arrived, and looked up at Bella's window. The same window that I climbed through the first time. It wouldn't be my last.

Her lights were still on; I took that as an invitation.

I climbed the tree next to her window silently and stealthily. Once I was high enough, I jumped from the branch to the windowpane and quietly knocked once. At once I saw Bella come from where she was sitting on her bed to the window.

She opened the window quickly. "Edward," she breathed happily. She stepped aside and I jumped in, landing softly on my feet.

She wrapped her arms around me at once. "You came back," she murmured into my chest. "I was so worried."

I kissed her on her head. "Yes, I promised, didn't I? You don't need to worry about me," I reassured her and pulled her tighter.

I pulled away a minute later, but then led her to sit next to me on her bed.

In the quiet I told her what happened down in La Push. I was afraid that now, since I just admitted to her that I murdered someone, she would run away from me like she should have the moment we met.

She was silent, and it was now that I yearned to read her mind the most.

"Okay," was all she said.

"You aren't scared? Mad?" I mused.

"No. Why should I be? I told you from the beginning that I wasn't scared of you," she told me simply, and rubbed her arm against mine. A wave of relief swept through me at those words, but if I were still living, my heart would have stopped at her next words. "I love you so much, Edward."

"I love you too, Bella."

"Was Charlie mad at you for coming home late?" I questioned quietly. I really hoped that I didn't get Bella into a lot of trouble.

Her eyes clouded, but she told me what happened.

"Maybe I shouldn't be here," I said after she was finished. It sounded as if Charlie was really mad for Bella being with me. Charlie clearly knew that I shouldn't be with Bella right now, especially so late now, when she should be asleep.

"Don't leave me!" she whispered quietly but frantically. She clung to my arm as if her life depended on it.

I laughed lightly at the sight of her panicked expression and kissed her hand. "I'll stay."

She looked relieved, and inched closer to me.

But of course the perfect moment couldn't last. My phone buzzed in my pocket.

"What do you want, Alice?" I muttered into the phone.

"Edward, it's me," said Carlisle.

"Oh. Carlisle, why are you on Alice's phone?"

"She had to leave to…" Carlisle trailed off, and I could tell that something was wrong.

"Carlisle, what happened?"

"You might want to get down here," said Carlisle quietly. "To where we play baseball—the field."

"Why?" I demanded.

"The werewolves want to speak to you."

I didn't say anything. "But Sam doesn't want a fight, at least not yet," Carlisle continued.

I looked down at Bella's face. Her face held a questioning look. I brought my fingers to her face and stroked her chin lightly.

"Okay," I said, my voice far away. Sam didn't want a fight, at least not _yet. _But he would start one, since I killed Paul. It would end with a battle against vampires and werewolves; both sides have lost a family member.

Bella wasn't safe loving a vampire. If she were at the wrong place, said the wrong thing—although she always said the right thing to my family and me—then the wolves could hurt her. I shuddered. I couldn't put Bella into that kind of danger.

I hung up and then stood up, Bella copying my move.

"What's wrong?" she asked, her eyes looking at me.

Briefly, I told her what Carlisle had explained to me.

"I want to come," she told me, her grip on my hand tightening a little.

Panic gripped me. "No," I told her softly. "Stay here. Sleep, my sweet Bella."

"How can I sleep when the person I love is about to face werewolves?" she said softly, her eyes betraying sadness. It hurt me to see her like this, with that expression on her face.

"Bella," I murmured, pulling her close and breathing into her hair. "I promise I'll come back, just like I promised to come back when I went to La Push to fight Paul."

She hesitated, but then pulled away, nodding. Then, she brought her arms around my neck and pulled me closer to her and kissed me.

The kiss was unlike the ones we shared before. This one had a tone of urgency to it, as if Bella was afraid that something bad was about to happen soon.

I would have loved to stay there, next to my angel, but I knew I had to go.

I pulled back. "Bye," I said.

I leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek before jumping to the ground.

As I ran forward, I could feel Bella's gaze on my retreating figure, wondering what would happen tonight.

* * *

**How did you like it?**

**Happy Birthday Bella!!**

**Please review!!**

**I'll try to update soon!**

**Moonlight-Wolfe**


	32. Chapter 32

**Edward and Bella**

**Chapter 32**

**Hey everyone! I am so sorry! I haven't updated in like, oh I don't know, like four _months. _:( Please forgive me! I have been on writer's block for this story for some time. Hopefully, just a few more chapters left, and this story will be done. Thank you very much for having patience for me, and I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Last Chapter:

EPOV_: __As I ran forward, I could feel Bella's gaze on my retreating figure, wondering what would happen tonight._

* * *

**EPOV:**

I met my family at the field where we played baseball when the weather was nasty. I ran up beside Carlisle.

"What's going on?" I asked him. He looked grim.

"The wolves want to call a meeting."

"Yes, I know that. But why?"

Carlisle looked at me. I found the answer in his eyes.

The wolves wanted to talk to us for taking away one of their pack members. But they were the ones who took away Emmett from us. My eyes trailed to the ground beside Alice. Rosalie was sitting, eyes staring forward, seeing nothing. It pained me to see her like that. Emmett was her soul mate.

I grew angry at the wolves for taking him away from us. From Rosalie.

I stood by Carlisle, who had his arm wrapped protectively around Esme's waist. Ten minutes later, I saw off in the distance the faint outline of a wolf.

One by one appeared six wolves. I searched their minds to find out which ones they were. The big black one was Sam, I already knew. The russet one was Jacob. Followed behind them were Seth, Quil, Embry, and Jared.

Their lean bodies walked toward us, and when they were five feet from where we were standing, they stopped.

"Greetings," I translated.

"Greetings," replied Carlisle. Even though death hung over us like a cloud, Carlisle and Sam could still exchange greetings.

_What's with all the manners? _Muttered Quil bitterly.

Seth, who stood behind Jacob, whined. Sam growled.

"We came to talk," said Sam, with me translating, "about how you killed Paul." Sam's dark gaze rested on me.

"Paul killed Emmett first!" I roared. I tensed, really to shut Sam up. The treaty was all behind us, well, me at least. I was ready to rip all the wolves to shreds.

_I'm sorry for your loss, _came a voice. _I—_the voice was broken off by a loud growl that came from Jacob.

I looked over to the sandy-colored wolf. He stared back at me with understanding eyes. Seth.

Okay, maybe I'll spare him.

It really did start with Jacob, I realized. He was the one who would have hurt—even killed—Bella.

He should have been in better control of himself.

"So did you come here to take your revenge?" I muttered bitterly. "To kill one of us?"

Before Sam could reply, a horrible shriek shattered the silence.

"Take me," wailed Rosalie, struggling the stand up. If she could actually cry, she would have been bawling. "Please…take me back to Emmett."

Alice and Jasper held her back, as she tried to stumble to the wolves. Carlisle rushed over to her side.

_If that's what the Blondie wants…_mused Jacob.

I growled, myself at Jacob's response. The only person who was going to die would be hopefully Jacob himself.

"You're the one who started it in the first place," I said to Jacob. "If you had a little more control of yourself, you wouldn't have almost killed Bella."

Jacob's eyes clouded. "I never meant to hurt her," he mused. After a second thought, he added, "But it was your brother that came after us. It was him and us. He was outnumbered. It was his own fault that he was dumb enough to get himself killed."

That did it. I snapped. Jacob knew he was the one at fault for turning into a werewolf with Bella so nearby, but he tried to pin the blame on _Emmett. _

I ran with my vampire speed until I was right in front of Jacob's face, and then I picked him up and threw him about ten feet away. He landed with a noise.

After that, all the wolves of the pack were on me, with the exception of Seth. He stood back, not sure what to do.

I thought it was a little weird, but I couldn't linger on it.

After that, all the wolves pounced on me, and then the only thing I could see was fur.

* * *

**Sam's POV:**

I held the phone to my ear.

"So what exactly happened when you met the Cullens?" Charlie asked. When he said Cullens, it was full of bitterness and hate.

As the leader of the pack, I was to inform Charlie what happened at the field.

"Jacob and Edward exchanged hated for each other, blaming each other. After that, Edward lost it and attacked Jacob."

"Is he alright?" asked Charlie, concerned.

"Yeah," I assured him. "He only had a few broken bones, but after I got him to transform back into his human self, they healed just fine."

"Oh, good. What else?"

"After Edward threw Jacob, the pack and I surrounded him, with the exception of Seth, that is."

"He didn't want to fight?"

"He didn't want to hurt Edward."

There was silence on the other end.

"He claims that the Cullens are good vampires, and that the only reason that Edward hates us is because Jacob almost killed the girl he loves."

Too late, I realized, when Charlie started cursing into the phone.

"Well," he demanded when he calmed down a little bit to mutter something to me, "what did you do to that"—he called Edward something even I didn't like saying—"vampire?"

"In the end, we ripped him to pieces—"

In the background, I heard the sound of a door being opened.

"Dad?" came Bella's voice. "Who are you talking to?"

Charlie muttered something to Bella, and then said to me, "That's great, Sam! You are really a great leader. I have to go for now, but I'll talk to some other time."

"But Charlie—"

Charlie hung up.

I sighed. Yes, it was true that we had ripped Edward to shreds. But before we could burn him, his family came over and pried us off of him.

So in the end, we had ripped Edward into shreds, but we did not burn him. He would "live" another day to see Bella.

* * *

**A/N:**

Did you like it? So, Charlie thinks Edward is dead…what will he do?

I'll try to update soon!

Thanks so much for everything, everybody!

*Moonlight-Wolfe*


	33. Chapter 33

**Edward and Bella**

Chapter 33

**A/N:**

**Hey everyone! Thank you for reading last chapter! This story is so close to finishing! I'm so happy! Only like, two more chapters! Thank you, everyone, for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

Last Chapter:

Sam's Point of View: _So in the end, we had ripped Edward into shreds, but we did not burn him. He would "live" another day to see Bella._

* * *

**Bella's Point of View:**

I came home after a long day at work at Mike Newton's family store. Outside, it was very bright and sunny, very rare for Forks.

I hadn't seen Edward since last night, and he wasn't in school today due to the weather.

I was close into going to his house, but I knew I had to go to work, since Charlie had been lecturing me on the "dangers of the Cold Ones."

Perhaps I would see him tonight, when he came into my bedroom. I was worried to death about the meeting last night. What if someone got hurt? What if someone _died_?

I needed to see Edward—to see that he was all right. To know that he was safe.

I parked my truck, and then opened up the door to my house. Charlie was on the phone, looking eager. I looked at him once I closed the door, and then Charlie quickly muttered something into the phone and hung up.

I made out the words "Sam" and "leader."

I sighed. He must have been talking about how a great werewolf leader Sam was.

I started to climb the stairs, but then Charlie stopped me.

"Hey Bells," he said softly.

I stopped. This wasn't the voice I was used to him. This voice was softer, gentler. He's only used this voice once that I remember. When he and my mom told me that they were getting divorced. This was bad news.

"What, Dad?"

Charlie shuffled around the counter and moved himself to the dining table. He sat down and motioned me to sit down across from him.

I stepped down the two steps and hesitantly sat down. I was prepared for the worst. Had my mom been hurt? Were we moving? What was it? If we moved, then Edward and I…

Charlie coughed nervously.

"First of all, Bells, I want you to know that I will always love you."

I stared at him, my heart drenched with dread. This was just his way of softening up the blow.

"Dad, I _know _something's up. Please tell me." The worst would probably be my mom hurt, or me having to stay away from Edward. But no, I thought. Charlie could _not _force me away from Edward by any means necessary.

"Sam called me, just now," he said. "You know Sam, right? The leader of the wolves?"

I nodded, wondering where this was heading. But then, it struck me. Edward's family had a meeting with the wolves last night. Did Charlie know what had happened?

I froze, waiting for my dad to deliver the news.

"Well, they—the Cold Ones and the wolves—got into a fight. Jacob broke some bones, but they healed all right. The one that engaged in the fight were all the wolves, with the exception of Seth and Jacob, against Edward."

_Edward. _Last night he had faced the whole pack—excluding two—of wolves. By himself. The room spun around me, but I kept my focus on Charlie.

"What was the result?" I managed to get out of my closed throat. The voice sounded strangled.

Charlie coughed and looked down.

"He, um, got…ripped. To pieces."

_Edward. Ripped to shreds. _Dead.

I stared blankly at my dad, knowing that my eyes were glazed over. But I didn't care.

Edward. He was gone. Gone forever.

He was immortal. He wasn't supposed to die. He was good. He wasn't supposed to die. I loved him. He wasn't supposed to die.

"Look, Bella, I know you liked Edward—"

"_Liked _him, Dad?" I shouted, standing up and tipping over my chair. The tears came freely now, as easily as breathing and blinking. The flowed, each following another, like on a road. "Dad, I _loved _him."

With those words, I flew up the stairs, flung open my door, locked it, and flung myself onto my bed, letting the sobs take control of my body.

* * *

Around the middle of the night, after I had been drained of all energy and soul in me, I stood up and stood in front of my mirror. My whole face was blotchy, and my eyes were puffy.

I didn't care much about my appearance right now, though.

I was worried about my heart. My love—Edward. He was gone. He was gone because of me. I was stupid enough in the first place to let Jacob turn mad. And that, in return, caused a chain reaction that ended up with my love getting killed.

I couldn't live now. Not like this. Not just in a shell, where my soul was dead, killed along with Edward.

I hated blood. That part was out.

And I would hate for my dad, the dad who raised me telling me stories about Cold Ones that turned out to be true, to barge through the door in the morning to find my dead body laying in my bed.

No. I still loved him. And it was because of that love that I could not let him see my dead body. It would be better if he remembered me alive.

I walked from my mirror to my window. I saw the tree that Edward had climbed when he was spying on me right in front of me. I opened up the window, took a breath, and jumped.

I almost missed the branch, but I held on to it at the last moment.

From hanging there, I jumped, and my knees buckled beneath me.

A second later, I jumped up to the ground and got into my car, my keys still in my pockets.

I started up the car, and drove into the darkness.

* * *

I didn't know where I drove to, or how long I was driving. I drove along the ocean, and finally, _finally, _saw my destination. It was a cliff, a really high cliff, standing above the roaring waters below it. I didn't know when the waters turned deadly, since the weather was so nice today, but I found it to be luck.

I parked near the cliff, and then walked up to the highest point of the cliff. With each step up, I found myself thinking more and more about Edward.

He came into my life, and it made my life more dangerous—I was suddenly introduced to the characters of my dad's horror stories that I thought weren't real—but at the same time, happier. I loved him. I loved him so much. I loved him enough to jump off this cliff and into the waters below. Just for him.

By then, I had reached the top of the cliff. I looked down, and saw the deep, dark waters waiting for me. Edward was also waiting for me.

I walked to the edge of the cliff. I breathed in, my last time.

I looked down, and then up, imaging time with Edward. How soon I would see him again.

I closed my eyes, got a mental picture of Edward, and let myself fall forward.

_I love you, Edward._

Just before I hit the waters, I heard a wolf howl.

* * *

**Jacob's Point of View:**

_Damn._

Why did I have to go on patrol anyway?

I had better things to do than roam near the waters, on patrol. Why couldn't someone else do it?

Last night's fight. I breathed in, remembering. That was some fun. I hadn't had that much fun in a while.

Even though that stupid vampire threw me and I ended up breaking three ribs and a leg, I had a blast. That vampire got shredded. The only shame was that we couldn't burn him.

We would, though. I was confident of that.

By this time, I was just coming out of the forest, and the smell of the ocean hit me.

I also smelled something else. A car was here, not too long ago. More like fifteen minutes ago.

I looked to my right, and saw the faint outline of a truck. I padded up near it, and I was caught by a sense of remembrance. It was the truck that would have been mine if Charlie hadn't bought it for Bella.

Bella.

I could taste her scent in the air.

Looking up, right up at the cliff where Embry, Quil, and I loved to go cliff diving, I saw a lone figure standing there. Bella. I immediately realized it was her.

With one sudden, fluid movement, she leaned forward and tumbled into the waters below.

_No!_

Bella. I'm coming.

I howled once before transforming into a human, and jumped into the ocean.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Well, that was a lot of drama, right? Haha…**

**I can't wait to get started on the next chapter! But I feel like I should update Second Chance, first. I am, after all, on my Rodeo Break. So I may have time, but no guarantees. **

**Anyway, thank you very much—everyone—who reads this chapter! Please review!**

**I'll try to update soon!**

***Moonlight-Wolfe***


	34. Chapter 34

**Edward and Bella**

Chapter 34

**A/N:**

**Thank you everybody for the wonderful reviews!! They really made me smile! Here is the next chapter—the second-to-last!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Last Chapter:

Jacob's Point of View: _Bella. I'm coming._

_I howled once before transforming into a human, and jumped into the ocean._

* * *

**Edward's Point of View:**

Damn those werewolves.

They had gotten the better of me, and I didn't like that. Usually I wasn't this competitive—that was Emmett. His name brought a pang.

Rosalie. Last night she seemed almost…possessed. How she longed for death, for death to take her to her love. Her eyes were bleak and empty, and the only thing she wanted in the moment in time was to see death.

If Bella were dead…I think—I know—that I would have done the exact same thing.

I was glad that my family prevented Sam and the pack from burning me. I had to see Bella once more.

So the fight was over. For now, at least. Two groups of mortal enemies could not stay so close to each other. Sooner or later, one had to give.

I was wandering around in the field, late at night. I had skipped school today, since the good weather.

I was also going to be a little late in going to Bella's house today.

I had to think. I had to think about Bella. About the pack.

What was going to happen?

Obviously, with me and Bella—vampire and human—loving each other, this started a chain reaction. A _deadly _chain reaction.

The pack didn't like me loving Bella, and neither did Charlie, who was on the pack's side.

No, but I couldn't leave Bella alone now. I loved her so much.

I sighed, looked around, saw the moon up in the sky, and turned around, wanting to head back to Bella.

My phone buzzed in my pocket. I took it out, and looked at the caller ID.

Alice.

I flipped it open, and pressed it to my ear.

"Yes, Alice?"

"Edward," she breathed.

I froze. This had to have something to do with Bella. Alice only uses this voice when it's something big. Last time she used it, she had "seen" that Bella was about to get attacked by Jacob. Well, actually, since Alice couldn't see the wolves when they were in their wolf form, Bella had disappeared.

"Oh, my gosh, Edward. You'll never guess what I saw." Alice was breathing hard over the line, and I heard Jasper murmur something to her.

"Bella came home, and Charlie told her that you had died in the fight."

I was cold, yes, since it was part of the vampire deal, but when I heard those words, I swear I became colder. I froze. My insides turned, if even possibly, colder.

No. How far would Bella go?

"What did she do, Alice. Tell me," I demanded.

"I saw her drive to a beach, and I saw her climb a cliff. She jumped, Edward. She jumped. After that, her future completely disappeared."

I dropped my phone.

I could hear Alice sobbing over the phone from the ground.

I quickly snapped out of my trance, picked up the phone, and yelled, "Where, Alice? Tell me!"

"La Push, I think," she sobbed.

I dropped the phone once more, and this time I did not pick it back up.

Then, as the fastest in my family, I ran to my Bella, hoping that I was not too late.

* * *

**Jacob's Point of View:**

The water hit me, and I recoiled because it was so cold. But after a second or two, I got used to the temperature.

I swam as quickly as I could to the spot where Bella jumped. What was that girl _thinking, _anyway? Why would she come in the middle of the night, and jump from a cliff into the waters below. Was she asking for a death wish?

I swam, and when I reached the place where I saw Bella fall, and cursed when I looked down.

Nothing but black. How in the world was I supposed to find her in the dark, murky waters?

But I had to. I just had to. Charlie would be devastated if I didn't save her.

I pushed up to the surface of the waters, took a deep breath, and dove beneath.

I don't know how I found her, but I did. She was slowly drifting down toward the bottom, but I found her.

I wrapped my arms around her, and propelled both of us to the surface.

Hold on, Bella.

I dragged her out of the waters, and lay her on her back. She looked so still, so pale—paler than usual.

I checked her pulse—there was none.

Dread washed over me.

No. It wasn't happening.

Mouth to mouth. I could try.

I bent over her, and leaned my head forward.

Just before our lips touched, a voice behind me startled me.

"What the hell are you doing, mutt?"

* * *

**Edward's Point of View:**

What was he _thinking? _There I was, looking at my Bella so still on the ground, and Jacob leaning in.

"What the hell are you doing, mutt?"

Jacob looked up, and then glowered at me.

"Bella—I saw her jump. From off that cliff." He pointed to the cliff overlooking the ocean.

Fear froze me. Bella _jumped _off that cliff?

I ran to her, picked up her wrist, and looked for a pulse. The fear became bigger, clutching my whole body, when I found that I didn't find one.

"Move!" I demanded, and pushed Jacob away.

My hands were on her chest, doing compressions. I pressed my mouth to hers, and breathed for her.

I stopped, and checked her pulse once more. None.

I did what I just did five more time, but found that it was no use.

I was faced with a dilemma then.

I knew that I could not save Bella like this: compressions and breathing for her.

But…could I change her?

Would my venom be able to revive her?

Would—could—I condemn her to the life of taking blood.

I could not—would not—lose her.

I leaned in, and bent my head near her neck. I opened my mouth, and bit her.

After that, I picked up her wrist, and pressed my mouth to it. I bit her more, and then started doing compressions again to get the venom flowing to her body.

I pressed my mouth to hers twice, and then I stopped. I checked her pulse. Nothing.

Would my venom not work?

"Bella," I said in a strangled voice. "Please wake up. I love you."

I tried doing compressions more and breathing for her, but it did no good.

Not even my venom could save her.

It was too late. I was too late.

My love, my sweet love, was gone.

I brushed her cheek, removing a stray hair. Then, I crushed my lips to hers for the last time.

She was gone.

And I would follow close behind.

But I could still think. How was I going to kill myself? No, the Volturi was too far. After all, I was so close to someone who would kill me. The wolves.

But, knowing them, they probably wouldn't kill me, knowing that if they killed me, then I would be with Bella.

I had to provoke them.

I looked over at Jacob, who was sitting on the other side of Bella, his eyes blank.

"This is all your fault, you know," I said blankly. The pain was blocked—for now. I felt almost happy, knowing that my plan would work, and that I would be with Bella.

"How so?" he demanded, angry. "In case you didn't know, _bloodsucker, I _was the one who pulled her out of the ocean."

"I know you did that, and thank you," I murmured. "But you almost attacked Bella, and that led me and my family here. After that, Emmett got killed, then Paul. Then, in the field yesterday, your pack ripped me to shreds, and someone told Charlie that I was dead. Bella heard, and that's why she jumped. This all started with you—you weren't strong enough to keep under control."

"Why, you—" Jacob snarled, and then leaped into the air, transforming into the wolf.

I brought myself to him, giving everything I got.

After all, he was my key to getting killed.

The pack came at the perfect timing. I stepped away just as they appeared from out of the trees.

"Good morning," I greeted, bitterness in my voice.

Beside me, Jacob's limp body lay.

The black wolf—Sam—growled. Beside him, another wolf whined. I noticed that the sandy colored one—Seth, I think, the one who didn't fight—wasn't here.

_What did you _do? demanded Sam.

"What does it _look _like, Sam?" I motioned to Jacob.

_You will pay, _muttered another.

"Yes. Then kill me, a life for a life."

The wolves came upon me, but Sam growled.

_Wait. What's in it for you? You're making it seem like you _want _us to kill you._

Another, Embry, I think, exclaimed, _Look!_

All the heads turned to the body behind me. The body of Bella.

_You killed her! _Quil exclaimed.

I hissed, "No, I didn't. _You _killed her. Someone told Charlie that you killed me, and then Bella jumped off of that cliff."

Sam whined and looked down.

Of course it was Sam. The leader would have to give reports of every fight.

_He wants us to kill him, so he can be with Bella._

_We shouldn't do it, Sam. Let him live, let him suffer._

I motioned once again to Jacob.

"So you're just going to let me off for this? If it's okay with you…" I trailed off. I was baiting them.

_A life for a life, then,_ commanded Sam.

The wolves charged at me, and I did not move. However, I did step away from Bella, so that they wouldn't hurt her.

"Don't forget to burn me this time," I said, welcoming death.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Well, did you like it? I hope so…I will be posting the epilogue in a few hours. **

**I hope you enjoyed it!!**

**Thank you very much for reading! Please review!**

***Moonlight-Wolfe***


	35. Epilogue

**Edward and Bella**

Epilogue

**A/N:**

**Well, here it is: The last 'chapter' of my story. I feel really happy about finishing this after a year and a month—take or add a few days.**

**After this, I will have an acknowledgement 'chapter'. Once again, thank you everyone! Enjoy!**

* * *

Last Chapter:

Edward's Point of View: _"Don't forget to burn me, this time," I said, welcoming death._

* * *

**Seth's Point of View:**

Sam told me everything when he came back. His eyes looked weary, and he heaved for breath a lot.

After that, he went over to Billy's house to break the news to him that his son was dead.

That was a week ago.

Both Charlie and Billy were devastated, having to lose their only child.

Sam took Bella back to Charlie, and he buried her somewhere on the border of Forks and La Push.

Edward was killed in that fight a week ago.

He was burned, and turned to ash.

Sam kept them in a box in his and Emily's house.

"Why don't you scatter them where Bella's buried?"

Sam glared at me.

"He doesn't deserve a happy ending," he snapped.

I recoiled at Sam's tone. He was so cold.

The pack had lost members, and we all grieved for them: Paul and Jacob.

But inside, I also grieved for the Cullens.

I knew that they were like us, not really having a choice in being made into monsters.

Maybe if they actually had a choice, they would not choose this life for themselves. Forced to live off of blood.

I shuddered.

Everyone else in the pack looked down on me, just because I didn't want to hurt Edward that night at the field.

I felt for him. That was why I didn't want to hurt him.

The only reason we were thrown to fight was because, the overview of it all, Edward and Bella loved each other. Loved each other so much, that they would protect each other at all costs. Loved each other so much that they would die for each other.

I felt sorry for him that his brother had died. Yes, Paul and Jacob also died for us—they were like our brothers—but I wondered how the loss must be for Edward.

Neither side should have lost family, but we did.

Human and vampire. Everyone said that they should not be together. At least, from our side, everyone disagreed.

But, I thought, if one of us were to fall in love with a human, no one would object.

I bet it was the same for both of us—werewolf and vampire. Both sides might disagree with the other falling in love with one not their own 'species,' but they would agree if it were on their sides.

I felt for Edward. He couldn't help but fall in love with Bella. Just like Bella couldn't help but fall in love with Edward.

They were perfect for each other, but yanked away from each other all too soon. All by the prejudice of us.

The least I could do, now, was make sure that they were together.

Which was why I was outside Sam's house right now.

He and the rest of the pack were on patrol, and I was assigned to stay.

It wasn't hard to go into his house—no one really locked their doors in La Push.

I went into his kitchen, and immediately spotted the black box holding Edward's ashes.

I picked it up, and replaced it with a replica, with a bird's ashes inside.

Since Sam was the alpha in the pack, he would eventually find out what I had done. But I could take his wrath.

So I took the box, and then ran to where Bella was buried. It was a surprise that I didn't spill the contents.

When I reached the grave, I transformed back into human, and placed a single red rose on the grave. My gift to Bella.

After that, I opened the box, and sprinkled the ashes all over Bella's grave. When the last of the ashes were gone, on the ground, I set the box down on the ground.

There. Now they will be together forever. The forbidden love of vampire and human. Of Edward and Bella.

* * *

**Bella's Point of View:**

It was so dark where I was. I was so cold, too. So very cold. I squinted forward, but saw nothing but darkness.

"Bella?" A voice behind me startled me. When I turned around, I suddenly became much more warmer.

Edward.

"Edward!" I called out, running to him.

He grabbed me as I ran into his arms, and held me tight.

When his grasp loosened, he pressed his lips to mine, and our kiss was nothing like our previous ones.

"Edward!" I gasped, feeling his arm. "Y-you're warm. Not cold."

His eyes gleamed. "I guess I am."

Tears trickled down my face.

"I love you, Edward."

"I love you, too, Bella. We can be together, forever."

With those words, my tears hit the ground beside our feet.

Together. Forever.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Da-da-da! The story is FINISHED! Whoo! That really makes me happy, since I have a really bad habit of starting stories, but never finishing them! **

**A HUGE thank you to EVERYONE who has read, reviewed, added this to story alerts, etc!!!! Thank you thank you thank you!!! I could NOT have gotten this far without you guys!**

**I hope you don't mind that I had Seth scatter Edward's ashes, but I really like Seth…and…yeah…**

**Thank you so much, once again!**

**Oh, I'm sorry that Bella and Edward really didn't 'live', but they do get their happily after. Just not, you know, in the real world.**

**Thank you, once again!**

***Moonlight-Wolfe***


End file.
